Recueil de OneShots Tiva
by Raviolissima
Summary: 23 OneShots totalement indépendants sur mon couple favori : Tony et Ziva !
1. Ecoute Moi

_Disclaimer : NCIS ne m'appartient pas, ni même les personnages. Si jamais un jour c'est le cas, vous serez les premiers prévenus ! La seule chose qui m'appartient, c'est mon imagination et mes fautes d'orthographe !_

_Un grand merci à LuckyNemo pour sa relecture et son avis précieux, parce que si elle n'était pas là, ce recueil de ship non plus !_

**

* * *

**spoilers : 5x01 

**ECOUTE-MOI**

_- Ecoute, ce que je veux te faire comprendre, c'est que je croyais ce qu'aimer était. J'ai cru que c'était ce que j'avais ressenti pour elle. J'ai cru avoir ressenti le plus fort sentiment de toute ma vie, mais je crois qu'en fait, je me suis trompé depuis le début. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui envahisse mes pensées. Il n'y a qu'une personne à laquelle je pense le soir avant de m'endormir. Et il n'y a qu'une personne qu'il me tarde de voir le matin. Cette personne, c'est toi. Tout ce que tu as fait pour moi est trop fort pour pouvoir mettre des mots dessus, parce que cela va au-delà du langage. Jamais je ne pourrais égaler ce que tu as endurer pour me voir heureux. Et maintenant, je suis heureux, je passe mes journées auprès de toi, je veux aussi passer mes nuits avec toi._

La jeune femme restait muette devant cet aveu, plus qu'inattendu. Jamais elle aurait imaginé entendre ce genre de paroles dans la bouche de son coéquipier. Jamais elle ne l'avait entendu parler comme ça, avec autant de sincérité dans ses yeux, autant de nervosité dans la voix. Et Jeanne, l'avait-il oublié ? Lui qui semblait sur le point de se suicider après son départ, le voilà qui disait tout un tas de choses insensées… Elle ne savait comment réagir. Il est vrai qu'elle avait toujours senti qu'un lien particulier les unissait, mais leur relation avait été tellement tendue depuis l'apparition de Jeanne et encore plus depuis sa disparition, d'ailleurs, qu'elle avait perdu tout espoir. Mais elle paniquait, l'entendre dire tout ça ne lui présageait rien de bon. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que tout ce qui se rapportait aux sentiments lui avait toujours fait peur, elle avait toujours été maladroite avec ceux qu'elle avait aimé et au Mossad, on lui avait appris à tirer un trait sur ses sentiments, ses émotions, ce qui l'avait, au fond, bien arrangée. Et depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, dès qu'elle avait intégré cette agence, tout avait volé en éclat. Elle s'était retrouvé avec de la culpabilité, de l'amitié, de la compassion et de l'attirance pour ce bel italien qu'elle aurait préféré détester. Mais elle l'aimait, elle en était sûre et ce sentiment l'handicapait beaucoup. Elle s'était cependant félicité pour ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire, quelques mois auparavant. Quand Jeanne était partie, elle avait tenté de le consoler, avait même proposé de la retrouver. Elle n'en revenait pas, ce n'était absolument pas dans son caractère. Que ne ferait pas une femme pour l'homme qu'elle aime…

Elle est pâle, ne dit rien, ses yeux cherchent un port où se fixer, elle ne le regarde pas dans les yeux. Sa respiration s'accélère. Peut-être l'a-t-il choquée. Elle se lève, elle va partir. Il devrait la retenir. Non, peut-être pas. Peut-être a-t-elle besoin de réfléchir. Ou de pleurer. Il perçut une larme perler au coin de son œil alors qu'elle fuit, elle lui tourne le dos et s'en va. Quoiqu'il en soit, il se sent plus léger, libéré de son secret qu'il ignorait lui-même jusqu'à cette mise au point sur personnelle, après le départ de celle qu'il avait cru aimer plus que tout, il avait pu découvrir des choses sur lui-même qu'il ne soupçonnait pas, des choses qu'il n'avait pas réalisé, alors qu'il consacrait son temps à celle qui le quitterait, sans même écouter ses explications. Sans même se soucier su mal qu'elle lui avait fait en partant si vite. Il se demandait si elle l'avait vraiment aimé, après tout…Oui, très certainement, c'était donc pour ça qu'elle avait fui loin de lui, déçu par son mensonge. Lui, avait voulu lui expliquer, s'excuser, lui demander pardon, car il était prêt à tout pour elle. Mais elle avait fait le mauvais choix, en lui demandant de choisir. Car choisir entre sa famille du NCIS qu'il connaissait depuis plusieurs années ou elle, ses sentiments pour elle n'étaient sans doute pas assez forts pour ça.

Quelque part, il s'identifiait un peu à Ziva. On lui avait appris à refouler ses sentiments pour ne pas souffrir. Chez lui, c'était une réaction naturelle. Et à cet instant, il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne jamais ouvrir son cœur à une femme qui ne peux pas comprendre, qui n'avait pas _voulu_ comprendre ses motivations pour ce mensonge. Il avait fait ce qu'il pensait juste, et pourtant, cela ne lui avait pas réussi. On l'y reprendrait…

Mais une silhouette attira son attention, face à lui. La jeune femme l'observait, les yeux rougis par les larmes. Il leva les yeux vers elle et un sourire à peine perceptible apparut sur son visage. Il n'aurait pas pensé la revoir de sitôt. Mais elle était là, immobile et désemparée. Il se leva, la prit dans ses bras et elle éclata en sanglots.

Jamais elle n'avait senti son cœur battre aussi fort. Toutes les missions mortelle auxquelles elle avait prit part ne lui avaient jamais procuré cette angoisse, cette appréhension. Tout ce dont elle avait rêvé ces dernières année lui appartenait enfin. Les bras de son partenaire s'offraient à elle et elle put se laisser aller dans cette souffrance accumulée depuis des mois, cette souffrance qui fuit et la laisse vide, sans énergie. Cette souffrance, dont elle avait fini par se nourrir. Il la serre aussi fort que possible, maintient sa tête contre son torse et lui caresse les cheveux pour la rassurer.

**

* * *

**

**I'm here, just behind you, I'll always be your back-up...**


	2. Illusion Manquée

**ILLUSION MANQUÉE**

Il observait du coin de l'œil ses deux agents, qui luttaient pour ne pas s'endormir sur leur bureau. Un regard vers l'horloge sur son bureau : 23h55.

A cette heure-ci, les locaux étaient déserts et silencieux, pas un mot, pas un geste, c'était comme si on voulait faire le moins de bruit possible, même s'il n'y avait aucune raison pour cela. A travers la fenêtre, la Lune laissait filtrer un léger rayon. Il commençait à songer au départ, il n'avait plus rien à faire. Mais il fut devancé par Ziva, qui éteignit son PC, prit ses affaires et salua tout le monde. Il lui répondit d'un signe de tête, alors que Tony éteignit son ordinateur en vitesse et la rejoignit dans l'ascenseur en lançant un "bonne nuit patron" de loin. Les portes se refermèrent et il se retrouva seul dans le bureau. Il sourit en pensant que ces deux-là faisaient tout pour que rien ne se remarque, mais que c'en était pire… Depuis le premier jour de leur relation, il l'avait su. Et eux qui faisaient semblant de rien, arrivaient à des heures différentes, alors que –il en était sûr–, toute l'agence était au courant de leur relation. Il sourit à cette pensée et reporta son attention sur son écran. Il avait fini, et, pour une fois, il allait passer une soirée tranquille, rien que lui, et son bateau. Se disant qu'il avait fini tôt (tout est relatif), il éteignit à son tour son PC et enfila sa veste. La nuit était claire, il devait faire froid…

Il descendit au parking. Tout semblait désert. A un détail près. Deux voitures restaient, chacune de leur côté. Il y avait bien sûr la sienne et il reconnut, un peu plus loin, celle de DiNozzo. Etonnant, il était parti plus de 10 minutes avant lui…

Il distingua deux personnes près du véhicule et ne fut pas même étonné de reconnaître ses deux agents s'étreignant passionnément, dans un baiser brûlant. Il fit mine de n'avoir rien vu et monta dans sa propre voiture, avant de partir, craignant quand même que cette liaison ne nuise à leur travail. Il décida de leur donner encore un peu de temps avant de leur en parler. Voir comment ils se débrouillaient. Après tout, ça pouvait peut-être rendre leur travail plus, disons, sérieux. Mais en même temps, il appréhendait un peu que leurs sentiments ne prennent le dessus en cas de situation critique… Il se dit qu'un peu de temps pour réfléchir ne serait pas de trop.

Après tout, ces deux-là s'étaient tellement cherchés, qu'enfin ils avaient fini par consommer cette attirance qui les liait…

* * *

**I trust you and I want you to trust me, that's the basis of a relationship.**


	3. Six Mois

**SIX MOIS**

Six mois. Six mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Aurait-elle changé ? _Leur relation_ aurait-elle changé ? Il espérait que oui, parce que les derniers mois passés ensemble avait été plutôt tendus. Toute cette histoire, qui était maintenant derrière lui, avait considérablement affecté leurs rapports. Leur dernières paroles avaient été sèches et assez froides. Mais la connaissant, ça ne l'avait pas étonné. Son départ, assez précipité pour des raisons qu'elle n'avait, bien sûr pas mentionné, l'avait choqué et même complètement déboussolé. Depuis trois ans qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, ne plus la voir jour après jour en face de lui à échanger plaisanteries et railleries lui manquait horriblement, plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait jamais imaginé. Jusqu'à ce jour d'automne, six mois, quasiment jour pour jour, auparavant.

Il s'en rappelait comme si c'était la veille… Et il laissa ce souvenir l'envahir. La scène lui sembla se dérouler sous ses yeux…

Ziva descendit du bureau de la directrice. Elle y était restée presque une demi-heure et elle redescendait enfin, mais toujours avec ce visage impassible et sombre qu'il lui connaissait depuis maintenant 2 jours. Il savait que quelque chose se passait, mais jamais il ne lui était venu à l'esprit ce qui allait vraiment se dérouler… Sa vie avait changé du tout au tout.

Sara était très sympa, certes, mais était très rapidement tombée sous le charme du jeune italien. Elle ne relevait pas ses remarques sexistes et semblait acquiescer tout ce qu'il disait, fût-ce la pire des âneries.

Cette nouvelle coéquipière était assez douée professionnellement, mais leur relation n'était pas pimentée, comme celle qu'il entretenait avec Ziva.

Elle les avait quittés. La raison, qu'il ignorait, devait être des plus importante pour qu'elle quitte les Etats-Unis en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire…

- DiNozzo !

La voix de son patron le tira de ses pensées.

- Patron !

- DiNozzo, il est 14h30, tu vas être en retard.

Le jeune agent consulta sa montre et constata que Gibbs avait raison. Il enfila sa veste et quitta l'Open Space à grands pas. Un regard en direction de Gibbs et McGee depuis l'ascenseur et les portes se refermèrent lentement. Sur le trajet, qui lui parut des heures, ils remit de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Quelle attitude adopter ? Il se repassait en boucle dans la tête la scène qui lui tardait tant, mais chaque fois, elle lui déplaisait. Il évita de justesse un camion qui freina de manière inattendue et secoua la tête, comme pour faire fuir les pensées qui l'envahissaient.

L'aéroport était là, juste devant lui. Ne restait plus qu'à trouver une place, parmi les dizaines de voitures déjà stationnées. Quelle galère !

Il se gara très rapidement et marcha quelques minutes avant d'entrer dans le terminal de l'aéroport. Il jeta un œil à l'horloge du hall, qui indiquait 15h04. Il était même en avance. C'était déjà ça. Il se posta au milieu d'une foule de personnes et attendit.

Quand enfin, une jeune femme aux boucles brunes si mémorables fit son apparition, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Un grand sourire illumina son visage et il s'avança vers elle. Elle portait un grand pull gris et un pantalon noir, qui lui allaient à ravir. L'unique valise qu'elle traînait derrière elle ne laissait pas supposer qu'elle revenait q'un voyage de six mois. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, au milieu de plusieurs personnes qui s'étreignaient et s'embrassaient, éclaboussant tout le monde de leur joie au passage. L'image de leur étreinte s'imposa dans l'esprit du jeune homme, mais il la repoussa, imaginant par la même occasion la réaction de Ziva s'il osait une telle chose…

Il s'avança alors vers elle et lui effleura le bras. Elle se retourna vers lui, et la surprise se lut sur son visage. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir ici. C'était en effet une idée de Gibbs. En annonçant son retour, la jeune femme avait précisé qu'elle prendrait un taxi, mais Gibbs n'y avait pas tenu, et avait envoyé Tony la chercher.

- Tony ?

- Ziva.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Un karting, ça se voit pas ?

- Je vois que ton humour n'a pas changé !

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour m'embrasser ?

Elle l'observa, un sourire en coin, et, à sa plus grande surprise, elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa avec ardeur.

Il eut un mouvement de recul, mais ne détacha pas ses lèvres de celles de sa collègue. Il lui prit le visage à deux mains et intensifia leur baiser. Lorsqu'enfin, ils se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent, stupéfaits, et pouffèrent de rire, avant de se mettre en route vers la sortie, un sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

Peut-être cette séparation avait-elle été nécessaire, après tout… Elle lui avait permis de se délier de cette histoire avec Jeanne, de passer à autre chose. Notamment, une. Elle lui avait manqué, cela avait renforcé cette attraction mutuelle qui les liait depuis leur première rencontre, trois années auparavant… Cet accueil l'avait surpris et ô combien de façon positive. Ils avaient toujours su que ce jeu de séduction devait avoir une fin. Ils pensaient qu'il avait pris fin avec le départ de la jeune femme, mais cela n'avait fait que le fortifier. Maintenant, elle était à Washington et il ne la laisserait sous aucun prétexte repartir…

* * *

**Goodbye's the sadest word I've ever heard, goodbye's the last time I hold you in my arms.**


	4. Un Nouveau Regard

**UN NOUVEAU REGARD**

La jeune femme s'étaient assoupie sur son bureau après une de ces journées où le soleil semble ne jamais se coucher. Son dos lui avait fait horriblement mal, mais elle ne disait rien. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de se plaindre.

Son coéquipier l'observait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, sans même s'en apercevoir. Il observait son dos se soulever régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration et ses cheveux s'étalant sur son bureau. Il aurait voulu que cette situation dure des heures, mais il savait que le patron serait de retour d'une minute à l'autre. Alors il saisit chaque instant de cette vision, pour une fois qu'il pouvait l'observer "impunément"… Cela l'amena à penser à ses sentiments pour la jeune israélienne… Lui qui la croyait presque dénuée de sentiments, qui la voyait juste comme une guerrière implacable comme dans ses films, avait découvert une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité qui la rendait plus humaine et plus mystérieuse encore… Elle était décidément surprenante et pour rien au monde il ne voudrait qu'elle ne quitte sa vie où elle était entrée deux ans auapravant. Les derniers mois avaient été durs pour elle, il l'avait senti, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle avait souffert, il le savait, il avait vu ses yeux rougis, par le froid avait-elle dit, mais il sentait que plus il avait mis de distance entre eux, plus elle était maussade, triste et mélancolique. Encore une fois, il avait dû le faire pour une cause qu'il pensait juste.

Mais à présent la vérité était dévoilée et l'atmosphère s'était largement détendue. Elle comprenait et lui avait pardonné. Il sourit à cette pensée parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait été indulgente en lui excusant ce mensonge qui avait duré des mois. Elle en gardait un goût amer, mais essayait de tirer un trait sur cette histoire. Il lui était reconnaissant et voulait lui aussi oublier cet épisode dont il n'était pas spécialement fier.

Inconsciemment, il avait gardé les yeux rivés sur sa partenaire endormie. Il secoua la tête comme pour faire fuir ces pensées culpabilisantes de son esprit. Il fallait se remettre au travail et mettre le point final à son rapport.

La jeune femme ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, analysant ce qui l'entourait et se demanda ce qu'elle faisait encore au bureau à cette heure. Elle consulta l'horloge sur son ordinateur. 23h48. Elle émit une sorte de grognement de mécontentement et se redressa sur son siège. Son coéquipier leva les yeux vers elle, esquissa un sourire avant de se reporter sur son travail en disant :

Tony : Bien dormi mon cœur ?

Elle ne répondit pas, mais se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Jetant un coup d'œil sur son écran, elle dit :

Ziva : Tu as bientôt fini ?

Tony : Oui oui… 

Ziva : La prochaine fois je viens avec ma voiture, Tony.

Il tapa quelques mots sur son clavier, lança l'impression, se leva pour aller chercher le précieux document, qu'il déposa sur le bureau de son supérieur. Il se rassit, éteignit son PC, prit sa veste et glissa un bras autour de la taille de Ziva. Il l'embrassa et tous deux se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur…

* * *

**The best kept secret is a secret that nobody else would know...**


	5. One of us must die

_Oups, je crois que je n'aime pas Jeanne... D'un côté, si ce sont des One Shots Tiva, je vois pas pourquoi Jeanne y serait bien..._

* * *

spoilers : 5x01 

**ONE OF US MUST DIE**

Elle fut surprise par le canon du revolver qui s'enfonça brusquement dans sa tempe. Elle eut une grimace de douleur et se releva doucement. Tony la regardait, horrifié. Ou plutôt, son regard allait du visage de sa partenaire à celui du propriétaire de l'arme. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui cela pouvait être et ne tenait pas plus que ça à le savoir. Tony se releva doucement, son regard toujours fixé dans celui du détenteur du revolver. Cette expression sur son visage, elle ne la lui avait jamais vue.

Il devait le connaître. En attendant, Ziva se dit que ce n'était pas le moment de disserter sur le regard de Tony, mais de se sortir de cette situation plus que désagréable. Elle réfléchit à tous les moyens de se débarrasser d'un agresseur, mais la pression exercée sur sa tempe l'empêchait de se concentrer et elle sentait le sang battre à ses joues, sa mâchoire se crisper, elle ne supportait pas d'être à la merci de qui que ce soit. Ses poings tremblaient, mais elle se dit qu'en se débattant, elle risquait la vie de son coéquipier, elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle se maîtrisa.

Tony (à l'agresseur) Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

L'agresseur : Jette ton arme.

Tony leva doucement ses deux mains et alla chercher son arme dans son holster, puis il la jeta à terre.

Tony : Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas nous tuer tous les deux ? Laisse-la partir, elle n'a rien à voir dans ce qui s'est passé.

L'agresseur : Au contraire.

Ziva fut poussée en direction de Tony et c'est à ce moment qu'elle fit face à la jeune brune qui les menaçait tous deux. Jeanne. Elle l'avait reconnue, elle avait vu plusieurs photos d'elle.

Celle-ci, dans un sourire désespéré dit :

Jeanne : Je ne t'en veux pas.

Et elle tira deux balles dans la direction de Ziva, qui eut le temps de sortir son arme et de tirer à son tour toutes les balles qu'elle put, avant de vaciller et de s'effondrer.

Tony était resté immobile, et tout s'était passé autour de lui comme dans un cauchemar. Tout avait ralenti, ces balles étaient parties dans tous les sens et, par miracle, aucune ne l'avait atteint. Mais les deux femmes auxquelles il tenait le plus étaient inertes sur le sol glacé d'un entrepôt désert et lui n'avait plus aucune conscience et n'entendit pas la porte être défoncée. Il n'entendit pas Gibbs, McGee et plusieurs agents du FBI entrer en force, l'encercler. Il n'entendit pas McGee dire « Elle est vivante, patron ! » Il n'entendit pas Gibbs lui hurler dessus, pour lui dire d'appeler une ambulance. Il n'entendait plus rien.

Soudain, ce fut comme si la réalité lui explosait au visage et alors il fut confronté au choix le plus dur de toute son existence. Ziva ou Jeanne ? Son esprit fut assailli par les prénoms, les souvenirs, les sentiments. Il lança un regard vers le corps inanimé de sa coéquipière, un nœud lui monta à la gorge. Son tee-shirt maculé de sang, ses yeux clos, son visage lui inspira les larmes qu'il refoula. Ses yeux glissèrent lentement vers Jeanne. Autour d'elle deux ou trois agents du FBI l'un lui prit le pouls et adressa à son collègue un signe négatif de la tête. Elle était morte. Morte sans jamais savoir à quel point, il s'en était voulu d'avoir dû lui mentir. Qu'il l'avait réellement aimée.

Et Ziva ? Si elle ne survivait pas ? Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il ne lui avait pas dites. Tellement de comportements pour lesquels il aurait voulu s'excuser. Il lui avait été dur de lui mentir à elle aussi. Leur relation avait tellement changé et ne redeviendrait certainement jamais pareille. Il la regrettait car ils étaient pourtant tellement proche et leurs chamailleries tellement… Il avait toujours été libre avec elle.

Les ambulanciers arrivèrent et prirent sa jeune partenaire en charge. Le camion s'éloigna sans la moindre réaction de la part de Tony, qui ne remarqua même pas qu'il était resté seul au milieu de l'entrepôt. Deux nappes de sang recouvraient le sol, mais il ne parut pas réaliser que c'étaient là le sang de sa coéquipière et celui de sa fiancée.

L'une l'avait soutenu malgré le mensonge, l'autre l'avait quitté à cause du mensonge.

* * *

**One supported him despite the lie, the other one left him because of the lie...**


	6. Cry

_Petite songfic, écrite d'après les paroles de la chanson 'Cry' de Rihanna... Je l'adore et je trouve qu'elle colle parfaitement au caractère de Ziva. Encore merci à Cindy (alias LuckyNemo ) pour ses conseils. N'oubliez pas de reviewer, que ce soit positif ou constructif... En espérant que vous apprécierez.

* * *

_

**ELLE S'ÉTAIT POURTANT JURÉ DE NE PLUS JAMAIS AIMER**

_I'm not the type to get my heart broken  
I'm not the type to get upset and cry  
Cause I never leave my heart open  
Never hurts me to say goodbye  
Relationships don't get deep to me  
Never got the whole in love thing  
And someone can say they love me truely  
But at the time it didn't mean a thing_

Au Mossad, on lui avait appris à dissimuler ses émotions, à ne rien montrer de ce qu'elle ressentait et pourtant, quand elle L'avait rencontré, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que leur relation pourrait aller si loin. Ils avaient commencé par flirter, sans qu'il ne se passe rien pendant des mois. Et puis un soir, après une semaine d'une enquête fastidieuse, elle avait accepté de dîner avec lui… Leur dîner s'était extrêmement bien passé, cette soirée avait été l'une des meilleures pour elle depuis des mois. Puis il l'avait raccompagné et tout était allé très vite. Ils se sont embrassés, puis, peut-être légèrement sous le coup de l'alcool, ils ont passé la nuit ensemble.

Leur relation en avait été intensifiée, mais ils ne montraient rien au bureau. Personne n'était au courant, et c'était préférable ainsi. Ils se virent de plus en plus souvent, en dehors du travail, il passait des soirées chez elle, elle cuisinait très bien. Il s'était remis au piano, instrument dont il n'avait plus joué depuis des années… Ils riaient tels des enfants, rarement elle avait été aussi heureuse…

Et puis il est devenu plus distant, la voyait de moins en moins souvent et plaisantait de moins en moins avec elle… Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait et cherchait ce qui avait bien pu provoquer ce brusque changement de comportement…

_My mind is gone, i'm spinning round  
And deep inside, my tears i'll drown  
I'm losing grip, what's happening  
I stray from love, this is how I feel_

Un soir, alors qu'elle quitte le bureau, il la suit dans l'ascenseur et appuie sur bouton d'arrêt d'urgence et la machine se stoppe. Elle le regarde dans les yeux, une seule question se posant dans son regard. Que lui arrive-t-il ?

Il ne dit rien, elle baisse les yeux. Tous deux sont deux adultes, incapable de se dire le moindre mot. Ils n'en pensent pas moins, mais ne savent pas exprimer ce qu'ils ressentent.

Il lui lève le menton d'une main, et l'embrasse Elle a les larmes au bord des yeux. Il lui dit qu'il ne peut plus la voir, elle dit qu'elle comprend. Elle ne lui demandera pas pourquoi, après tout, elle ne veut pas savoir. Et pourtant, si elle savait ce qu'il ressent pour elle… Il l'aime plus que tout et ne voudrait pas que tout soit gâché, mais il n'a pas le choix… Il ne veut pas la blesser, c'est la dernière chose qu'il voudrait. Mais une mission l'attend. Une mission qui a de jolis yeux bleus et qu'il va devoir séduire pour qu'elle le mène à son terroriste de père.

Elle s'est juré de ne pas pleurer devant lui, et elle ne fléchira pas. Elle acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et le laisse s'enfuir, lui et leur souvenirs communs. La redoutable espionne du Mossad reste seule dans l'ascenseur. Les portes se referment sous ses yeux qui s'humidifient, elle ne peut pas croire ce qui vient d'arriver. Elle se laisse glisser le long de la paroi glaciale et cache son visage dans ses mains. Les quelques larmes qu'elle versera seront cachées par ses mains couvertes de sang.

_This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now i'm, in this condition  
And i've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

Elle se remémore leur premier vrai baiser, leur première nuit ensemble, leur soirées en tête à tête, leur rires. Mais rien n'y fait, elle ne trouve pas ce qu'elle a fait pour mériter ça. Elle avait levé les barrières de sa méfiance, elle lui avait ouvert son cœur, à lui. Et voilà qu'elle se rappelle pourquoi elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais aimer.

Mais peut-être était-ce le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble. Ils passaient leurs vies ensemble, entre le bureau et leurs appartements, peut-être est-ce ça qui les a tué. Elle avait pourtant l'impression du contraire, jouer le jeu la journée et se laisser aller le soir. Réprimer leur désir le jour, le consommer la nuit. Elle avait cru que ça nourrissait leur relation. De toute évidence, elle s'était trompée.

Si elle pouvait revenir en arrière, elle n'aurait pas même entamé cette relation. A croire que ses précédents échecs sentimentaux ne lui avaient pas servi de leçon, la voilà qui s'était réinvestie dans une liaison en laquelle elle avait cru, à tort.

_Did it happen when we first kissed  
Cause it's hurting me to let it go  
Maybe cause we spent so much time  
And I know that it's no more  
I shoulda never let you hold me baby  
Maybe why i'm sad to see us apart  
I didn't give to you on purpose  
Gotta figure out how you stole my heart_

Elle se relève, la tête haute, mais les yeux rouges, elle attend que les portes se rouvrent et elle sort, sereine et vide. Intérieurement elle est folle. Folle de rage, folle de tristesse. Folle d'avoir cru que l'amour était possible. Et d'avoir cru que la vie lui redonnait une chance d'être heureuse. Elle monte calmement dans sa voiture, met le contact et prend la route qui la mène à son appartement. Les paysages défilent au-dehors, mais elle ne les voit pas. Sa vision est brouillée par les larmes qui montent. Elle entend à peine les klaxons des voitures qu'elle double. Sa vitesse augmente en même temps que sa colère et sa tristesse. Ses joues sont en feu, mais ne le sent pas. La seule chose qu'elle sent est ce vide immense qui l'habite désormais. Le poids du vide sur son estomac la brûle et lui fait oublier le nœud qu'elle a à la gorge.

_My mind is gone, i'm spinning round  
And deep inside, my tears i'll drown  
I'm losing grip, what's happening  
I stray from love, this is how I feel_

Elle gare sa voiture près de son appartement et monte les marches quatre à quatre. Elle ouvre la porte et entre. Déposant ses clés sur le guéridon de l'entrée, elle se débarrasse de sa veste et des ses chaussures. Une douche bouillante ne lui ferait aucun mal. Elle se dirige alors vers la salle de bain et se déshabille, puis elle se glisse sous le jet brûlant de la douche. Elle se défait de tous ses maux physiques, mais elle ne trouve de remède au manque qui l'habite. Elle souffre en silence, à peine un spasme la secoue, mais les larmes qu'elle laisse échapper fusionnent avec l'eau qui coule sur son visage, le long de ses joues déjà trempées.

Elle sort, enfile un peignoir et part s'asseoir dans la cuisine. Cette cuisine qui avait vu leur relation évoluer, qui avait été le témoin de baisers passionnés, lui semble à présent si fade, si triste, qu'elle lui fait prendre conscience de l'état dans lequel elle se mettait à cause d'une simple rupture…

_This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now i'm, in this condition  
And i've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

Une simple rupture.

Comment en était-il arrivé à cette conclusion ? Pourquoi l'avait-il quittée si brusquement ? Elle ne comprend pas. Bien sûr, elle avait bien sentit que quelque changement était en train de s'opérer en lui, mais, elle n'avait pas envisagé qu'il puisse… Lui annoncer ça comme ça, en l'embrassant.

La règle n°12 ? Ils n'en n'avait jamais parlé. Le fait de dissimuler au restant de l'équipe leur relation s'était imposé comme une évidence. Ils ne s'étaient pas consultés, ils avaient agi en consensus muet. Ils n'avaient même pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre.

Depuis le premier jour, depuis leur première rencontre, c'était comme ça. Ils se cherchaient, ils se comprenaient, ils se savaient. Ils avaient tenté de se résister, mais ça avait tenu au plus quelques mois…

Mais il était devenu le nouveau chef de l'équipe et leur lien s'était distendu, plus rien n'était comme avant, ils se voyaient moins et il ne la voyait plus pareil. Peut-être était-ce normal…

Elle s'était attachée à lui malgré elle, malgré tous les principes qu'elle s'était imposés, malgré ce qu'on lui avait pourtant enseigné…

_How did I get here with you, i'll never know  
I never meant to let it get so, personal  
After all I tried to do, stay away from loving you  
I'm broken hearted, I can't let you know  
And I won't let it show  
You won't see me cry_

Elle s'était pourtant juré de ne plus jamais aimer...

_

* * *

Paroles : Rihanna, Cry_


	7. Le Retour

_En espérant que vous apprécierez de lire ce petit one-shot, autant que moi de l'écrire ! N'hésitez pas à me laissez des reviews, sinon, comment voulez-vous que je sache si vous aimez ou non ??? Merci d'avance et bonne lecture !_

* * *

spoilers : la saison 4, à partir du moment où vous connaissez l'existence de Jeanne... 

**LE RETOUR**

Trois coups furent frappé. Il se leva de son canapé et s'approcha de la porte. Elle était en avance, il ne l'attendait pas si tôt. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire ! Il allait pouvoir profiter de sa présence plus longtemps que d'habitude… Il ouvrit la porte et à sa grande surprise, celle qui se tenait derrière n'était nullement celle qu'il attendait…

Tony : Jeanne ?

Jeanne : Salut Tony.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Et pourtant, il fallut qu'il revienne à la réalité.

Tony : Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Jeanne : Je… Tony, je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai fait. Jamais je n'aurais du partir, encore moins comme je l'ai fait.

Tony : Ce n'est pas si facile.

Jeanne : J'ai réfléchi pendant tout ce temps, j'ai réfléchi à ce qui t'a poussé à me mentir, et j'ai réalisé que n'avait pas dû être facile pour toi non plus. Je voudrais que tu puisses me pardonner.

Il secoua sa tête lentement.

Tony : Jeanne… Je ne peux pas.

Elle acquiesça doucement, ses yeux brillants.

Jeanne : Je comprends.

Tony : Ecoute, tu es partie, sans même vouloir entendre ce que j'avais à te dire. Tu es partie et j'ai eu tellement de mal à surmonter ça. J'ai mis des mois à t'oublier, toi et nos rêves communs et voilà que tu réapparaît subitement, comme ça sans préavis. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas.

Elle l'observa, ses yeux remplis de larmes. Elle luttait pour les retenir, mais rien n'y faisait, elle en laissa une rouler le long de sa joue, puis elle l'essuya d'un revers de main. Il la regarda, aurait voulu la consoler, mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces, il ne l'aimait plus.

Elle s'approcha de lui et passa une main tremblante sur sa joue. Puis elle l'enlaça, juste pour ressentir une dernière fois le contact de son corps contre le sien. Mais rien n'y faisait, il ne put se laisser aller.

Quelques pas retentirent et une jeune femme brune fit son apparition dans le couloir. Elle s'arrêta et observa d'un œil suspicieux Jeanne enlacer Tony. Mais ce regard suspicieux se transforma en colère, qu'elle tenta de contrôler. Elle tapota l'épaule de la jeune femme et croisa les bras.

_"Excusez-moi. Tony ?"_

L'intéressé leva la tête et apercevant sa compagne juste en face de lui, esquissa un sourire gêné, mais son regard s'illumina.

Jeanne le libéra de son étreinte et se retourna.

_"Excusez-moi, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites avec mon mari ?"_

Jeanne ouvrit de grands yeux et observa la nouvelle arrivante avec un désespoir visible.

Jeanne : Je suis désolée. Votre… mari ?

_"Exact."_

C'est à ce moment que Tony prit la parole.

Tony : Hum, Jeanne, je te présente ma femme, _Ziva_.

Il la contourna alors et s'approcha de Ziva en lui prenant la main. Cette dernière ébaucha un sourire forcé, mais on put voir au premier regard qu'elle n'était absolument pas enchantée de la voir ici.

Elle hocha la tête doucement, puis prit son courage à deux mains pour lui tendre une main légèrement tremblante.

Jeanne : Enchantée.

Ziva la dévisagea, soupçonneuse, lui serra la main, mais ne prit pas la peine de lui rendre son compliment. Ç'aurait été mentir.

Jeanne : Je… Je vais y aller. Bonne soirée.

Puis, elle prit la fuite, ses joues s'humidifiant un peu plus à chacun de ses pas. Tony et Ziva la regardèrent partir et lorsqu'elle eut disparut au coin du couloir, la jeune femme lâcha la main de son mari et entra dans l'appartement sans un mot.

Tony la suivit et referma la porte.

Tony : Ziva…

Elle s'était assise dans le canapé et, les bras croisés, ne le regardait même pas. Il s'assit auprès d'elle et lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle détourna la tête et s'éloigna de lui.

Tony : Ziva, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de ce que tu as vu…

Elle ne disait toujours rien.

Tony : J'espère que tu ne te poses pas de questions à propos de ce que je pense d'elle. Parce que la seule que j'aime, c'est toi.

En effet, elle se posait tout un tas de questions par rapport à la soudaine réapparition de Jeanne. Et si Tony en retombait amoureux. Elle avait travaillé tellement dur pour l'aider à se relever après son départ, plusieurs mois auparavant, que si il devait arriver quelque chose à leur couple, elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Elle avait fait tellement d'efforts pour lui, pour eux et voilà qu'_elle_ refaisait surface et venait perturber tout ce qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à construire autour d'elle. Non, elle ne le supporterait pas.

Il lui prit le menton à deux doigts et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis il glissa ses mains dans sa nuque. Elle se laissa faire, mais ne mettait aucun enthousiasme particulier à l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il se sépara d'elle, elle était toujours aussi immobile et impassible.

Il se leva et partit.

Tony : Je vais faire un tour, tu m'appelleras quand tu auras fini ta crise de jalousie.

Il ouvrit la porte et la franchit. Lorsqu'il eut disparu de sa vision, elle attrapa un coussin près d'elle et l'enserra de ses bras. Une larme roula le long de sa joue et elle la réprima d'un revers de main.

Pourquoi cela lui faisait-il cet effet ? Après tout, elle n'avait rien à craindre, il lui avait juré fidélité et se doutait de ce qui lui arriverait s'il osait ne serait-ce que toucher une autre femme. Elle se dit qu'elle devenait folle.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Un verre d'eau en main, elle retourna dans le salon.

Le problème, c'était qu'elle ne supportait pas son absence. Ils étaient toujours ensemble, ils travaillaient ensemble, ils vivaient ensemble et aucun ne pouvait se passer de l'autre. Ils se chamaillaient toujours autant, ils rigolaient toujours autant, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé en arriver là avec lui. Elle déposa son verre sur la petite table du salon et se leva. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, Tony était derrière, la main sur la poignée. Elle sursauta, le considéra un instant, puis n'hésita pas à l'embrasser ardemment. Enserrant sa taille de ses jambes, elle se promit de lui faire confiance à l'avenir. Il entra dans son appartement et la déposa sur le canapé. Puis il s'affala sur elle et l'embrassa à son tour.

_Je suis désolée_, murmura-t-elle.

Il la fit taire en déposant sa bouche sur la sienne. Glissant ses mains aventurières sous son chemisier, il partit à la redécouverte du corps de sa femme. Elle le fit rouler sous elle et tous deux finirent sur le sol en riant, le canapé ne suffisant plus à leur amour.**

* * *

**

**Partners forever…**

_Voilà, maintenant, c'est juste en dessous, le bouton bleu ! Oui oui, celui-là _


	8. Mission Accomplie

_Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mis à jour mes ships, mais j'en ai quelques uns encore en attente à vous faire partager... En attendant, je vous en propose un ! En espérant que vous apprécierez._

**

* * *

**

spoilers : aucun

**MISSION ACCOMPLIE**

Par un discret signe de la main, Gibbs leur fit signe de contourner le bâtiment, Tony à gauche, Ziva à droite, tandis que lui entrait par l'entrée principale avec McGee pour le couvrir.

Ils se séparèrent donc, chacun braquant son arme en avant. Les deux agents disparurent rapidement de sa vision, à grands pas. Il attendit quelques secondes qu'ils soient arrivés de l'autre côté, puis il enfonça violemment la porte. McGee entra le premier, suivit de près par Gibbs. Mais soudain, plusieurs coups de feu retentirent à l'extérieur, alors qu'il était en train de sécuriser la pièce. Il pouvait toujours entendre distinctement les coups de feu et interpella ses deux agents à l'extérieur pour savoir le quel d'entre eux avait des problèmes. Aucun des deux ne répondit.

Gibbs, _dans l'oreillette_ Tony, Ziva, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tony, réponds moi.

Après quelques secondes, une voix féminine lui parvint.

Ziva, _dans l'oreillette, hâtivement_ Gibbs, on a besoin d'aide ici. Vite !

Les coups de feu n'avaient pas cessé, et il espérait que Tony et Ziva avaient pu trouver un endroit où se mettre à couvert. Sans ça, les balles qui fendaient l'air ne manqueraient pas d'en toucher un, si ce n'était déjà fait…

Gibbs et McGee sortirent en courant du bâtiment et le contournèrent par la droite de l'entrée. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'extrémité de la bâtisse, ils aperçurent alors deux tireurs embusqués, un peu plus loin, sur un toit voisin. Se dissimulant derrière le mur, les deux tireurs ne les avaient pas encore vus. Gibbs tira en leur direction, sans manquer d'appeler Tony et Ziva, pour savoir pourquoi aucun des deux ne parlait. Ils commençait à s'énerver. Chez lui, l'énervement, surtout quand il s'agissait de ses agents ne faisait qu'améliorer sa qualité de tir. Il en abattit enfin un, puis le second quelques secondes plus tard, et aucun des deux n'avait eu le temps de le repérer. Tout redevint soudainement silencieux. D'un silence qui lui sembla atrocement de mauvaise augure. Il s'avança prudemment, et contourna le bâtiment, suivit de près par McGee. Passant le troisième angle de l'édifice, il les vit enfin. Malheureusement, son pressentiment se confirma. Tony était à terre et semblait inconscient. Le voir comme ça lui procura un pincement au cœur. Quant à Ziva, elle était agenouillée auprès de Tony et tentait de le réveiller en l'appelant et en lui tapotant les joues, tout en comprimant la plaie de son coéquipier. Mais rien ne se produisait.

Gibbs : Ziva !

Elle se retourna en entendant son nom et là, il s'aperçut qu'elle aussi était touchée, au dessus de l'épaule gauche. Elle ne montrait pas le moindre signe extérieur de douleur et mettait toute son énergie à ranimer son collègue.

McGee sortit alors immédiatement son portable et appela des secours, tandis que Gibbs s'approchait des deux agents et s'agenouilla à son tour auprès de Tony. Il lui prit le pouls et soupira, quelque peu soulagé, il était vivant. Il prit le relais auprès de Ziva, en faisant bien attention de ne pas relâcher la pression sur la blessure de Tony. Elle, cependant, ne bougea pas. Elle fixait le visage de son partenaire, et la culpabilité se lisait sur le sien. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qui venait d'arriver, elle aurait du être allongée là, à sa place. Et alors que les larmes menaçaient de dévaler ses joues à tout moment, elle serra les dents, ferma les yeux et pria pour qu'elles disparaissent. C'est alors qu'une violente douleur au niveau de sa propre blessure lui arracha un sanglot, qu'elle réprima rapidement, mais Gibbs l'avait entendu et il se retourna vers elle. Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu dire le moindre mot, elle le devança.

Ziva : Ca va aller, Gibbs, ce n'est que superficiel.

Gibbs : Je n'allais pas dire ça, Ziva. J'allais plutôt dire que vous aviez intérêt à vous faire soigner. Je vérifierais moi-même. Il est hors de question que vous suiviez Tony en oubliant de faire soigner ça.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête qui se voulait convaincant, mais qui ne l'était que pour elle. Et encore. En elle, elle savait très bien qu'elle ne se laisserait pas toucher, tant qu'elle ne serait pas sûre de l'état de santé de son coéquipier.

Peu de temps plus tard, une sirène retentit au bout de la rue, et en quelques secondes, trois ambulanciers se précipitait dans la petite allée, deux d'entre eux portant un brancard. Ces deux-là s'occupèrent de Tony, sous le regard attentif de Ziva, alors qu'un troisième s'avançait vers Ziva, un sac de secours sur l'épaule. Elle ne l'avait pas vu et sursauta lorsqu'il s'approcha un peu plus près.

L'ambulancier : Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Je m'appelle Brian.

Il observa avec intérêt sa blessure et écarta un peu sa veste pour s'en occuper. Mais elle réagit vivement et recula d'un pas et en le regardant de son air menaçant.

L'ambulancier : Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît, on va s'occuper de cette vilaine plaie… C'est vraiment pas beau à voir et si je laisse cela comme ça, ça va s'infecter, Madame. Or, je ne le veux pas.

Gibbs lui lança un regard qui se voulait rassurant et elle suivit docilement le jeune ambulancier vers le véhicule. Elle s'assit sur le marchepied et le laissa finalement s'occuper d'elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux autres infirmiers arrivèrent avec le brancard, et Tony. Puis un quatrième qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu les rejoignit.

Elle se leva, oubliant complètement le jeune homme qui s'efforçait tant bien que mal de traiter sa blessure. Elle s'approcha de Tony. Il avait les yeux plus ou moins ouverts et un léger sourire se traça sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit le visage de Ziva. Elle lui prit la main.

Tony, _faiblement_ Tu n'as rien ?

Ziva, _naturellement_ Non, non. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Tony : Je t'aime, tu sais.

Ziva : Moi aussi… Moi aussi.

Ils éloignèrent le brancard et le montèrent dans le véhicule.

Une larme perla au coin de ses yeux et coula sur sa joue. Mais elle la réprima d'un revers de main tremblant…

Gibbs avait assisté à la scène, mais lorsque Ziva se retourna, il avait disparu derrière le coin du bâtiment… Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour parler de la règle n°12…

* * *

**Did you just say 'I love you' ? Ah ok, I thought you said 'An igloo'... ;)**


	9. Bilan

**BILAN**

Voilà maintenant trois ans que je suis arrivée au NCIS. Je me souviendrai toujours que la première personne que j'ai rencontré, c'était Tony… Après l'enquête sur la mort de l'agent Todd, la trahison de Ari, son élimination et mon retour en Israël, j'ai demandé mon affectation en tant qu'agent de liaison au sein du NCIS. Cela m'avait semblé être une bonne idée, voire la meilleure solution par rapport au événements… Mais jamais, jamais, je n'aurais imaginé les conséquences que cela entraînerait…

Ma relation avec_ Gibbs_ a, au début été assez tendues… Il faut dire que je n'étais pas du tout habituée aux méthodes appliquées dans cette agence. Je ne comprenait pas son système de règles, et en plus général, leurs coutumes et expressions.

Sinon, je me suis tout de suite bien entendue avec_ McGee_. C'est un chouette type, sans compter que ses connaissances en informatique sont impressionnantes…

Et _Abby_… Elle a eu plus de mal à m'accepter comme membre à part entière de l'équipe. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais j'ai enfin su gagner son amitié, et j'en suis heureuse.

_Tony_… Que dire de lui ? A part que l'on s'est tout de suite très bien entendus. Une seule chose, que je ne comprenais pas dans notre relation, c'était ce petit jeu que l'on se plaisait à jouer, cet espèce de jeu de séduction mutuelle qui se manifestait par des sous-entendus très clairs, des attitudes assez provocantes, et au début, je me suis demandée si tous les américains agissaient comme cela entre collègues… Auquel cas, j'avais peut-être raison de me prendre au jeu. Ou bien si c'était juste Tony. Je me hasardai à demander à McGee, dans le ton d'une conversation, et il me répondit que c'était plus ou moins normal, mais que Tony n'était absolument pas étranger à ce besoin de séduire toute femme se trouvant à moins de deux mètres de lui. J'acquiesçai en souriant, mais n'arrivai pas mieux à comprendre notre relation, même si cela ne me déplaisait pas pour autant… Au contraire, je retrouvait le plaisir du contact avec un homme, sans préjugé. Surtout Tony, très libertin, n'ayant pas peur des mots, n'ayant honte de rien…

La première année était passée, sans même que je m'en rende compte. Des enquêtes toujours plus passionnantes, des rencontres, disons, intéressantes et les relations avec mes collègues de plus en plus enrichissantes, et surtout plaisantes. Jamais on ne m'avait dit ou prouvé au Mossad, que travailler avec des gens que l'on apprécie réciproquement pouvait être si agréable… Une année s'était donc écoulée et j'étais ce qu'on pourrait appeler _'satisfaite'_. Plus les jours passaient, plus je m'attachais à eux. Cela me rendait heureuse, mais m'effrayait tout à la fois. J'avais peur d'en souffrir un jour venu.

Et le coup qui m'a été asséné, je ne l'avait pas vu venir.

_Elle_ est entrée dans _sa_ vie. A priori, cela ne me fit rien, tant de filles entraient dans sa vie… Mais les mois passaient et je me découvrais… Jalouse. Jalouse ? Moi ? Non. Enfin peut-être. Lui rencontrait quelqu'un avec qui il, j'en suis sûre, envisageait de passer sa vie, et moi, je tombais amoureuse d'un homme en train de mourir. Je découvris alors ce que l'on avait essayé de me cacher depuis des années ; que moi aussi je possédais des émotions, voire même des sentiments. Et à partir de ce moment, ils allaient m'empoisonner la vie. C'est ainsi que j'ai compris pourquoi on m'avait appris à les refouler.

D'une part, je regrettais le temps, où quasiment rien ne pouvait m'atteindre, où aucune émotion ne dictait ma conduite. Mais d'autre part, je maudissait ceux qui m'avaient empêché d'aimer, de ressentir de la compassion, de la peur, de la tristesse, car maintenant, tous m'arrivaient dessus et je ne savais les gérer.

Je ne savais gérer ma jalousie envers cette _'femme mystère'_, mes peurs et mes doutes, mes larmes, seule chez moi.

Quelque chose me manquait et je ressentais chaque jour la frustration me nouer la gorge, sans même que j'en connaisse l'origine. Il a fallu trois mots pour deviner ce qui me détruisait de l'intérieur. Trois mots prononcés par celui qui manquait à ma vie, un soir d'hiver, alors que nous étions seuls. Il était amoureux.

Amoureux d'_elle_. Et la vérité m'explosa au visage avec tellement de puissance qu'une bombe m'aurait fait moins de mal. Les bombes, les armes, ça me connaît, mais jamais, je n'avais demandé à être confrontée à ce genre de choses. Des sentiments, envers le seul que je n'avait pas le droit d'aimer. On travaillait à deux mètres l'un de l'autre, on risquait nos vies côte à côte, je ne devais pas. Et pourtant, le verdict est tombé, comme une sentence de mort. Ce mot, qui, à mon sens, ne concernait que les_ autres_, venait de s'attaquer à moi.

Mais tout est allé si vite. Elle est partie, elle l'a laissé et nous avons découvert toute l'affaire sur La Grenouille. Puis, l'explosion de la voiture, dans laquelle j'ai cru le perdre… Je me suis longtemps demandée ce que j'aurais fait sans lui, car il était devenu mon point de repère, mon port d'attache au sein du NCIS, même si, ces deux dernières années, depuis_ son_ apparition, nos liens s'étaient largement distendus. Je ne le reconnaissait plus, même si je tentais d'apercevoir le Tony que je connaissait, le Tony dragueur, enfantin, taquin et séducteur. Mais leur séparation, plus que leur couple en lui-même, l'a bouleversé et il ne serait plus lui-même pendant un long moment.

Il me faudra plusieurs mois pour le retrouver, ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite partie de lui…

J'ai envisagé mon retour au Mossad.

Mais cette nouvelle femme que j'étais devenue, ne correspondait plus aux critères de l'agence. Mon père serait furieux de voir les méthodes américaines ayant déteint sur moi et jamais je ne pourrais retrouver ma place là-bas.

J'en ai parlé à Tim, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais besoin d'en parler et j'étais assez à l'aise avec lui… Je l'ai invité à déjeuner et lui ai parlé de mes projets. J'ai cru le voir sauter au plafond, me disant que je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça, que j'étais désormais un membre de l'équipe à part entière et que sans moi, l'équipe serait une fois de plus amputée.

Je l'ai regardée, incrédule, mais néanmoins émue. Ses paroles m'avait, mine de rien, redonné le courage.

Je ne sais pas comment gérer tout cela, mais c'est un défi, et j'aime les défis. J'aime me battre pour mes intérêts et c'est une sorte de bataille contre moi-même, contre ce qui peut me détruire.

J'avais le choix, pourtant : succomber ou combattre.

**

* * *

**

**Ce qui ne me tue pas me renforce.**

_Mes chers amis lecteurs, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous pensez de ce que j'écris, ne serait-ce que savoir si vous lisez ce que j'écris. Si personne ne lit, je ne vois plus trop l'intérêt de publier mes one-shots..._ _Alors, je continue à publier ou pas ?_


	10. Indicible douleur, indicible peine

_Merci, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vous m'avez remotivée ! Pour mon 10° OS, je vais vous mettre un de mes préférés, je le trouve assez triste, mais je vous en prie, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ;)_

**

* * *

**

spoilers : aucun

avertissement : death fic

**INDICIBLE DOULEUR, INDICIBLE PEINE**

Le sang qui maculait sa chemise… Son corps sans vie reposant sur le béton glacé… Les cris, les larmes… Tout cela ne pouvait être qu'un mauvais souvenir… Tout cela ne devait être qu'un mauvais souvenir… Il ne voulait pas le croire…

Il murmura son nom et ces quatre lettres lui semblèrent si étrangères… Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'_elle_ pouvait être vulnérable. Qu'_elle_ pourrait mourir. Sous ses yeux, sans qu'il puisse y changer quoi que ce soit, sans qu'il puisse rien faire pour empêcher ça. Il aurait donné sa vie pour que le moindre souffle franchisse ses lèvres. Que ces yeux si beaux, si profonds s'ouvrent à la lumière du jour. Mais rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne changerait le passé. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait faire ne pourrait la faire revenir. Une larme brûlante coula sur sa joue. Il ne le remarqua même pas. Son chagrin était plus grand qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Non, il ne l'avait jamais imaginé. Il avait tellement de choses à lui dire encore… Tellement de comportements pour lesquels il aurait voulu s'excuser… Mais voilà, comme toujours, sa fichue fierté l'avait empêcher se demander le pardon, l'avait poussé à se conduire comme un imbécile, un goujat. Et maintenant elle était morte. Morte. Un si petit mot pour quelque chose qui dépasse tellement les êtres humains. Un mot qui ne voulait rien dire. Un assemblage de lettres, rien de plus, quand on y regarde bien. Une fois de plus, il murmura son nom. Cela ne servait à rien et ce qui était plus un soupir, s'évanouit dans l'air. Elle n'entendit jamais son nom prononcé avec tellement de douceur, tellement d'affection dans la voix de son partenaire. Ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait jamais connu l'amour, le vrai, celui qui transcende et duquel on est dépendant, comme d'une drogue dure. Celui qui fait que l'on se lève le matin, le sourire aux lèvres, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Celui qui lui aurait redonné la joie de vivre, perdue depuis l'enfance. Celui qui l'aurait sauvée, car il était là, si près, et il aurait donné sa vie pour elle. Mais il en aimait une autre. C'est pourquoi elle ne lui a rien dit. Un regard, un sourire et c'est la fin. Ses sens ne répondent plus, elle tombe en arrière, sur le béton glacé. Plus rien ne compte, plus rien n'existe. Juste l'ombre et la douleur. Qu'enfin tout cesse et que la paix l'envahisse. Un indicible bonheur, une indicible tranquillité. Plus de douleur, plus de peine, sensibilité de ce bas-monde qui n'existe plus où elle s'en va.

Elle s'en va et il veut la suivre. Mais il lui reste une chose à accomplir. Il doit faire la dernière chose qu'il soit en mesure de faire. La venger et honorer sa vie comme il se doit. Il le sait, c'est à lui de veiller à ce que tout soit fait pour que ce qu'il reste d'elle sur Terre puisse trouver le repos. Après il ira la rejoindre, pour lui dire ce qu'il ne lui a jamais dit. Et pour l'aimer comme il ne l'a jamais aimé. Elle doit être vengée et tout le monde doit savoir comment elle est morte en lui sauvant la vie.

- Je suis morte pour te sauver la vie, tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser mourir pour rien, Anthony DiNozzo. Ce que j'ai fait, c'est pour que tu continue à marcher sur cette Terre, que tu profite des saisons qui passent, que tu regardes les gens vivre, que tu puisse les aider à surmonter leur peine et surtout, que tu apprennes à aimer à nouveau.

- Je ne te savais pas poétesse.

- Je ne le suis pas. Je veux juste régler ce détail avec toi. Si tu fais ce à quoi tu pensais, alors j'aurais donné ma vie pour rien. Ce n'était pas mon but, je n'étais pas suicidaire, Tony.

Il reconnut son visage, ses traits se dessinant parfaitement devant ses yeux. Elle était belle et rayonnante, même si en colère contre lui. Elle approcha sa main de son visage et elle sembla lui caresser la joue. Mais il ne sentit rien. Rien que le contact d'un courant d'air. C'était fini.

- Alors c'est tout ? Tu me laisse là, comme un idiot, à pleurer comme un gamin ? Je suis sûr que ça te fais rire ! Pénétrer dans mes pensées et me convaincre du contraire. J'ai besoin de toi près de moi. Où es-tu ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il se dit alors qu'il devenait fou. Mais ce qu'elle avait dit avait résonné tellement vrai dans ses oreilles, qu'il en était persuadé, elle avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il s'agenouilla près de son corps et lui prit la main. Il jura alors que ce qui était arrivé ne resterait pas impuni. Ni aucun autre crime de sa connaissance. Il jura de faire tout son possible pour punir les traîtres et les meurtriers ; de faire son métier. Même si cela doit être sans elle. Il l'aimerait toujours, même si elle n'était plus à ses côtés pour lutter dans ce terrible combat qu'est la vie.


	11. Amnésie alcoolisée

_Hey ! Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mis à jour, et j'en suis désolée, mais j'avais pas mal de travail ! Okay, et j'ai un peu oublié... Alors, pour me faire pardonner, je vous mets un OS qui est un peu plus que d'habitude. Je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Enjoy !_

**

* * *

**

AMNÉSIE ALCOOLISÉE OU LA FEMME MYSTÈRE 

A peine eut-il ouvert les yeux, que tous ses sens s'étaient ligués pour le faire souffrir au plus haut point. Une violente douleur s'empara de sa tête, il serra les dents, mais rien n'y fit. On lui aurait frappé l'arrière du crâne avec un marteau, que ça n'aurait pas été pire… Peut-être était-ce les tapes à répétition de Gibbs derrière la tête, qui, à long terme l'allait faire souffrir d'une quelconque maladie… Cette pensée le fit sourire. Mais ça devait être l'excès d'alcool qui lui faisait cet effet. En revanche, il était incapable de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait de sa soirée, avec qui et où. Il ne bougea pas un membre, de peur de ressentir une douleur résonner dans tout son corps. Il garda ses yeux clos et inspira lentement, espérant faire ainsi disparaître le mal de crâne qui l'empêchait de penser correctement. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tenter de se rappeler de sa soirée. Quelques flashes lui revinrent en mémoire. Une soirée bien agréable en tout cas. Cette femme était… Qui était-ce ? Il n'arrivait pas à se remémorer son visage. Il se rappelait simplement de leurs corps enlacés et de la passion qui les animait. Une nuit agitée. Il sourit de nouveau et mit toute sa conscience en œuvre pour se rappeler le moindre détail qui le mettrait sur la piste de l'identité de cette femme mystérieuse. Il esquissa un mouvement pour changer de position, mais, à sa grande surprise, ses mains étaient retenues au-dessus de sa tête par… Des menottes ??? Il avait désormais l'impression que cette nuit avait été encore plus agitée qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Comment s'était-il retrouvé menotté dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, à avoir passé une nuit avec une femme dont il ne se rappelait pas du tout le visage et à avoir bu tant d'alcool, que s'il avait pu bouger, il s'en serait tapé la tête contre le mur. Oui, mais le problème était là, il était toujours menotté à ce lit.

Il fut un instant tenté d'appeler à l'aide, mais redoutait ce qui allait apparaître par la porte. Vu qu'il ne se rappelait pas, qui pouvait bien être cette mystérieuse femme ? Etait-ce au moins une femme ? Il fut alors parcouru d'un frisson d'horreur en imaginant l'_inimaginable_.

Il observa la pièce. C'était une chambre très simple, une tapisserie très classique, de couleur unie, d'un vert très pâle. Le lit auquel il était lié était noir, et lui semblait plutôt féminin. A quoi le voyait-il ? Il n'en savait rien, mais c'était la réponse qui lui semblait la plus rassurante. Il y avait une fenêtre à sa droite, couverte par un rideau.

Cette amnésie, dont il espérait qu'elle resterait temporaire, l'handicapait et le rendait incapable de se concentrer. Il était un peu effrayé de savoir qui se révèlerait être sa compagne d'une nuit… Il n'avait pas l'intention de rester indéfiniment ligoté à ce lit.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître une jeune femme au boucles brune tombant en cascade sur ses épaules. Il l'observa en surprise, ne voulant pas croire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il était stupéfait, perplexe et surtout, inquiet. Est-ce que son esprit ne lui jouait pas un tour ?

Vêtue d'une simple chemise, Ziva s'approcha du lit, le contourna et se posta près du côté où il était.

- Bien dormi, Tony ?

Elle se tourna et ouvrit le rideau. Il profita quelques secondes de la vue qu'elle lui offrait et lorsqu'elle se retourna face à lui, il fit mine d'observer ce qui l'entourait.

- Ziva ?

Elle se tint devant lui et elle le considéra un instant.

_Quinze minutes plus tôt._

_La jeune femme s'éveilla doucement sous un mal de tête retentissant. Qu'avait-elle fait pour souffrir autant ? Elle se souvenait nettement de son après-midi, mais rien de cette maudite soirée qui lui avait valu ces maux. Elle se retourna sur le côté et aperçut dans son lit une forme. Elle approcha prudemment sa main, qui rencontra le torse d'un homme. Elle passa sa main et celui-ci émit un grognement. Elle étouffa un hoquet de surprise et, tandis que ses yeux s'habituaient à la lumière, elle reconnut le visage de son coéquipier, Tony. Mais elle constata que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle suivit ses bras du regard et remarqua que ses deux mains étaient jointes au sommet du lit par… Des menottes. Elle sourit mais commença rapidement à paniquer. Qu'est-ce que Tony et elle avaient bien pu faire cette nuit ? Question idiote, mais dont elle redoutait la réponse. Quelques flashes lui revinrent alors, lui rafraîchissant la mémoire. Des scènes plutôt… passionnées._

- Oui Tony ?

- Je… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- A ton avis, je vis ici.

- Oui, mais… Attends, je vais reformuler ma question. Qu'est-ce que_ je_ fais ici ?

- Et bien, si tu veux vraiment le savoir…

- Oui.

- Je ne le sais pas trop moi-même. Du café ?

- Pas de café, merci, mais je veux bien les clés de ces engins de torture.

Elle prit un air intéressé, sourit, mais haussa les épaules.

- Je n'ai aucune idée d'où elles sont.

- Zee-vah, libère-moi.

- Je viens de te dire que je n'ai aucune idée d'où se trouvent les clés, étant donné que je n'ai aucun souvenir de la soirée d'hier.

- Ah, toi non plus ? Mais, tu n'es pas une experte en forçage de serrure ?

- Experte est un bien grand mot…

- Arrête de jouer à ça et libère-moi. Cette position est très inconfortable.

- Oui, en plus, il paraît que de rester les bras au-dessus de la tête trop longtemps peut provoquer une crise cardiaque.

- Ah oui, très intéressant, Zee-vah, raison de plus pour m'enlever ces menottes ! Tout de suite.

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois trop en mesure de donner des ordres, mon petit derrière poilu.

- Okay, okay, s'il te plaît, Ziva, aurais-tu l'extrême obligeance de me libérer de ces adorables _choses_.

- Ca n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire hier soir, pourtant.

- Ziva !

- Oui, ça va, je vais chercher de quoi te les enlever.

Elle revint quelques instant plus tard avec une épingle à cheveux. Elle monta sur le lit, et se pencha au-dessus de lui pour tenter de déverrouiller les menottes. Lorsqu'enfin un _clic _se fit entendre, ellese releva et lui ôta les deux bracelets.

Il ramena ses deux mains à lui, et se frotta les poignets en grommelant. Ziva descendit du lit et quitta la pièce sans un mot. Il se leva, contourna le lit et trouva quelques affaires à lui, éparpillées sur le sol de la chambre. Se massant les yeux d'une main, il ramassa ses biens et les enfila rapidement. Après quoi, il sortit à son tour et rejoignit Ziva dans la cuisine. Elle se retourna vers lui à son arrivée et lui tendit un café.

- Merci.

- Tu veux un cachet pour la tête ?

- Si tu en as, il serait le bienvenu.

Elle lui tendit une plaquette qui était déjà sur la table, entamée.

Il les avala avec deux gorgées de café et fit une grimace. Le café était, comment dire… Fort. Mais au moins, ça avait le mérite de le revigorer. Il chercha le regard de sa coéquipière, parce que ce qui le dérangeait le plus n'était pas ce qui s'était passé, mais comment le gérer.

- On fait quoi ?

- Hein ?

- Je veux dire, maintenant, on fait quoi après ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à la question.

Elle s'éloigna ensuite et il resta seul quelques instants à contempler sa tasse.

Il entreprit ensuite de faire le tour du propriétaire. Un salon tout simple, un canapé trônant au centre de la pièce, une télévision. Quelques livres, quelques DVD bien connus. Pas de photos, pas d'artifices. Il suivit le petit couloir par lequel il avait quitté la chambre et constata qu'il y avait une autre chambre, avec juste un lit. Il n'osa pas trop s'aventurer à l'intérieur, sachant pertinemment ce que pensait Ziva des intrusions dans sa vie privée.

Il la retrouva dans la première chambre, elle avait refait le lit, et était à présent en train de ramasser ses propres vêtements jonchant le sol. Il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et l'observa un instant. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher et sursauta légèrement quand elle releva la tête et l'aperçut. Elle le regarda un moment et passa devant lui pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il pouvait sentir une légère angoisse chez elle, ce qui était rare, quand on connaissait la jeune femme. Il décida de la suivre. Ils devaient parler, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

- Ziva.

- Ecoute, Tony, ce n'est pas le moment, d'accord ?

- Pas d'accord. Je ne vais pas te laisser ruminer ça pendant des heures.

- Ruminer ? Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec ça ?

- Et bien, c'est une expression, Ziva, comme quand on dit 'broyer du noir', ou 'ressasser'.

- Ah.

- Donc, je disais, il faut qu'on en parle. Si tu veux qu'on oublie, il n'y a pas de problème, je veux dire, ça serait logique, on était pas dans notre état normal, tu avais bu, j'avais bu, on avait besoin de compagnie…

Elle ne dit pas un mot, ne lui adressa pas même un regard. Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait que tout cela signifie quelque chose entre eux ou que cela tombe dans l'oubli, que tout redevienne comme avant.

Deux voix résonnaient dans sa tête et elle ne savait laquelle écouter.

_- Allez, laisse toi faire, ça fait deux ans que vous vous tournez autour, tu ne peux pas laisser passer cette occasion… _

_- Mais ça ne va pas, non, tu sais bien comment il est, vous allez passer deux nuits ensemble et il va te larguer comme une vieille chaussure… Et qui c'est qui va encore souffrir ? C'est toi…_

_- On ne sait jamais. Et puis de toute façon, tu rêves de lui depuis tellement longtemps… Si vous devez ne passer que deux nuits ensemble, alors qu'elles soient mémorables._

_- Si c'est pour que ça reste purement physique, je ne vois pas où est l'intérêt… Tu vas encore t'attacher et pleurer quand il t'aura fait comprendre que tu n'est rien pour lui, juste un coup d'un soir…_

Elle releva la tête vers lui, n'ayant toujours pas trouvé de réponse à sa proposition. La jeune femme passa près de lui, il lui attrapa le bras, l'attira à lui et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu ne vas pas pouvoir éluder ma question éternellement. Et je crois que maintenant est le moment pour y répondre. Si tu ne veux pas, je sors de ton appartement, et on n'en parle plus jamais.

Elle se retourna soudainement et, lui enlaçant la nuque, elle attira son visage vers elle. Elle avait enfin décidé de laisser parler son cœur. Elle sentait qu'elle avait raison, même si elle devait le regretter par la suite, elle avait la ferme intention d'en profiter. Elle effleura ses lèvres et l'embrassa finalement avec ardeur, réalisant ainsi et en pleine conscience cette fois ses rêves qui la berçaient depuis trop longtemps. Il la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa à son tour. Il lui avait imposé ce choix, il n'aurait plus le droit de se défiler et de la faire souffrir. Mais de toute façon, peu lui importait, car il était sûr de lui et n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser filer.


	12. Alcool et Saint Valentin

_Voilà un nouveau petit OS ! Pour la Saint-Valentin, vous ne pouviez pas y couper lol ! Je l'ai écrit il y a assez longtemps, à l'époque où Jeanne 'existait' encore, donc, elle est mentionnée à quelque reprises, mais rien de bien grave ! Comme toujours, j'espère que vous apprécierez et que vous me laisserez des reviews pour toute remarque ! Bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

**ALCOOL ET SAINT-VALENTIN**

Elle connaissait son nom désormais. Comment était-elle ? Elle devait être parfaite pour que même Tony en tombe amoureux. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra. Mais elle tenta de ne plus y penser et termina son travail. Il devait être près de 20h.Qu'allait-elle faire ce soir ? Oh, comme d'habitude… Un reste de repas chinois, une douche, peut-être regarder un peu la télévision, et dormir. Comme la plupart des jours de cette vie, se dit-elle.

Tony, en face d'elle, ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention et rêvait sûrement à la soirée parfaite qu'il allait passer avec son amie parfaite, Jeanne. Etait-elle blonde ou brune ? Quand elle l'imaginait, Ziva la voyait blonde, aux yeux de biche apeurée, se pâmant au bras de son fiancé. Son fiancé, qui, en parfait gentleman, venait la chercher au travail.

Mais dans quoi travaillait-elle ? Bibliothécaire ? Non, Tony et elle ne se seraient jamais croisés, dans ce cas… Professeure, Comédienne, Infirmière ? Elle n'en savait rien, et, à la limite, elle préférait ne rien savoir.

Elle mit le point final à son rapport, le parcourut des yeux à la recherche de fautes, en corrigea quelques unes et lança l'impression. Elle partit chercher sa feuille, l'inséra dans le dossier qu'elle déposa sur le bureau de Gibbs, puis, retournant à son bureau, elle boucla son sac, attrapa sa veste et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, Tony l'interpella. Sans même lever les yeux de son écran, il demanda :

- Alors ma petite Ziva, tu fais quoi ce soir ?

Elle se retourna et lui répondit :

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, Tony…

Elle ajouta toutefois un « bonne soirée », tandis qu'elle l'entendis au loin lui lancer :

- Oh, quoi, tu peux bien me le dire, non ?

Il lança à son tour l'impression de son rapport, le jeta sur le bureau de son supérieur, et courut vers l'ascenseur. A peine eut-il reprit son souffle que l'ascenseur se stoppa et il courut à travers le parking, ouvrit sa voiture et se glissa dedans. Insérant la clé dans le contact, il entreprit de suivre la voiture de sa coéquipière. S'il avait vu juste, elle le conduirait chez elle… Mais hélas, au bout de deux rond-point, il la perdit. Suivant son instinct, il prit la grande route qui le mènerait vers la 18° rue. Et là, il la vit. Elle sortait de sa voiture, garée sur le bord de la rue. Il fit demi-tour, se gara aussi, mais n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où elle avait pu aller. Il n'y avait là que des magasins, tous fermés, vu l'heure. Il marcha et profita de l'air frais du soir. Il allait peut-être neiger sur Washington… Mais son plan avait échoué… Le jeune homme passa devant un bar et continua son chemin quelques minutes durant avant de décider de retrouver sa voiture. Il repassa devant le bar, mais s'arrêta cette fois. Après tout, quitte à être seul, autant ne plus s'en souvenir…

Il poussa la porte et s'assit au comptoir, près d'une jolie rousse. Mais il n'avait aucune intention de la draguer, elle lui faisait trop penser à Gibbs et sa fameuse attirance pour les rousses… Il appela le barman et lui demanda une vodka-orange, qu'il lui fut servie dans les quelques secondes qui suivirent. Puis une autre, puis un whisky… Oui, pourquoi pas. Mais cela l'aidait à se sentir tellement mieux. Ses soucis actuels lui semblaient tellement loin. Son job lui paraissait tellement peu important. Il regarda autour de lui et repéra à l'extrémité du bar une jeune femme brune, de dos. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle…

La jeune femme en question se retourna et à ce moment-là, il eut comme un choc électrique.

- Tony ?

Cette voix, il la connaissait.

- Ziva ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

- Et toi, alors ?

Elle regarda et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- Tu ne m'aurait pas suivie au moins ? Parce que là, il se pourrait bien que je te tue.

- Non, répondit-il. Je t'offre un verre ?

Elle hésita, puis accepta. Il s'installa à côté d'elle, commandant deux cocktails. Ils les burent en silence et Tony proposa d'en commander deux autres.

- Non, non, Tony, j'ai bien assez bu pour ce soir.

- Mais allez, juste un ?

- Bon. Juste un…

Le barman les leur apporta et ils commencèrent à discuter.

Une bonne heure plus tard, ils sortirent en titubant légèrement et en riant. Il lui prit inconsciemment la main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Malgré son taux d'alcoolémie, ce geste ne lui avait pas échappé, mais elle ne dit et sourit. Elle le suivit et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la voiture, elle le retint.

- Je ne crois pas, non. Tu es complètement ivre, et en tant qu'agent fédéral, je t'empêcherai de conduire…

Il la regarda, et lui dit :

- Je sais bien, ma douce, mais comment veux-tu que je fasse pour dormir ?

Elle inspira un bon coup et tenta de réfléchir, mais ses pensées étaient complètement comme embrumées. Ce qui lui restait, c'était cette envie irrépressible de rire qui la tenaillait. Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux et se tourna vers l'immeuble derrière elle. Puis elle se retourna vers Tony. Les paupières tombant sur ses yeux la confortèrent dans son idée. C'était la seule solution.

- Viens, lui dit-elle en l'attirant par le poignet.

Et ils entrèrent sous l'enseigne lumineuse indiquant 'Hôtel'.

Ils se présentèrent à la réception et Ziva parla.

- Bonsoir, nous voudrions deux chambres pour cette nuit s'il vous plaît.

- Je suis désolé, Madame, mais nous sommes complet, il ne me reste plus qu'une chambre. (il consulte son registre) Lit double.

- D'accord, on la prend.

- C'est à quel nom ?

- DiNozzo.

- Chambre 227, Madame, second étage.

Il lui tendit la clé en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit et tout deux montèrent.

Dans l'ascenseur.

Tony lui dit, non sans sous-entendus :

- Dis donc, Ziva, tu prends une chambre pour nous deux… La dernière fois que l'on s'est retrouvés à deux dans un lit, c'était…

- Une mission, le coup-t-elle. Et il ne va rien se passer dans cette chambre.

- C'est dommage, répondit-il dans un sourire.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils pénétrèrent dans le couloir. Ziva ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer. Il déposa sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise et se dirigea vers le lit. Il se lança dessus, tel un enfant en disant :

- Bon matelas !

Ziva était à la fenêtre. Elle se retourna et le regarda lorsqu'il ajouta :

- On peut en faire des choses là-dessus…

Elle s'approcha de lui, le fixa un instant et finit par répondre, avec un sourire malicieux :

- Dommage que tu ne puisses pas en profiter.

- Mais, où veux-tu que je dorme ? Il n'y a même pas de canapé !

Il attendit une réponse en vain.

- Oh, Ziva, je t'en prie, je peux dormir avec toi ?

Elle inspira un bon coup et lu désigna la place de droite. A genoux sur le lit, il la remercia du bout des lèvres et lorsqu'elle s'assit, se débarrassant de ses chaussures, il se jeta à côté d'elle.

- Je me demande quand même ce qu'en dirait ta fiancée, Tony, lui fit-elle remarquer.

A ces paroles, le visage du jeune homme s'assombrit légèrement.

- On est séparés, annonça-t-il.

- Ah oui, dit-elle, en ignorant son cœur qui s'emballait. Qui a rompu ?

Il prit un ton dégagé et répondit que c'était lui.

- Elle était extrêmement jalouse.

Puis ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes avant que Tony ne reprenne la parole.

- Et toi, Ziva, tu as quelqu'un en ce moment ?

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer le mur en face, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu.

- J'en déduis que non. Tu devrais sortir un peu.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de sortir, Tony. Ce boulot, je l'adore, mais il me prend tout mon temps.

- Oh, je comprends. Passer sa journée avec quelqu'un comme moi doit déjà te combler…

- C'est ça, dit-elle, gentiment agacée.

Il s'approcha alors de son oreille et murmura :

- J'en suis sûr.

Elle se retourna vers lui, amusée. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face et son sourire s'effaça. Ils s'observèrent et à leur plus grande surprise mutuelle, leurs lèvres furent attirées comme des aimants. Ils s'embrassèrent durant de longues et plaisantes secondes et le jeune homme passa sa main autour de la taille de sa coéquipière et l'attira à lui.

_Finalement, la Saint-Valentin n'est pas un si mauvais jour,_ pensa-t-elle…


	13. Pari d'ami, pari d'amour

_Encore un petit OS, je l'aime bien celui-là ;) Bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

******

PARI D'AMI, PARI D'AMOUR

Tony : Je te parie 5 dollars que le bleu sera chez Abby quand on va arriver…

Ziva : Tony, j'ai passé l'âge de jouer à ces enfantillages. Ce que tu peux être gamin…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, en signe d'exaspération. Mais il insista.

Tony : Je t'assure, Ziva.

Ziva : Mais je te crois, Tony. Seulement, je n'ai pas envie de parier 5 stupides dollars pour te voir jubiler.

Les deux collègues sortirent de l'ascenseur. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur bureau, McGee n'y était pas.

Tony : Ah, tu vois ! ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

Ziva : Mais je vois quoi, s'il te plaît ? Qu'il n'est pas là, voilà tout.

Tony : Zee-vah ! Mes 5 dollars !

Ziva : Alors là, tu rêves, mon pauvre.

Il s'assit à son bureau.

**Une demi-heure plus tard, même endroit**

McGee entra dans l'open Space, essoufflé et son sac sur le dos. Il ne revenait pas du labo d'Abby.

Ziva : Tu vois Tony, en fait, j'aurais du parier.

Tony : T'inquiètes pas, tu auras l'occasion de te rattraper…

Ziva : Tu as tant besoin de perdre de l'argent ? Tu me fais _piété_, Tony.

Tony : On dit _pitié_, Zee-vah.

Ziva : Où est la différence ?

Tony : Hum trop long à t'expliquer.

Ziva : Essaye quand même.

Tony : Seulement si tu paries que Gibbs ne me frappera pas une seule fois aujourd'hui, rétorqua-t-il.

Elle soupira et lui dit :

Ziva : D'accord, si _toi_, tu paries qu'il ne vas pas te frapper. Je ne suis pas aussi bête.

Il fit la moue et abandonna.

**Plus tard dans la journée, même endroit**

Tony : Je t'assure que si !

Ziva : Tony. Ferme-la. C'est le cinquième pari que tu me proposes en 1 heure et je sens que si je t'entends prononcer le mot _pari_ une seule fois de plus, je vais te trancher la langue.

Il eut une grimace de dégoût et reporta son attention sur son clavier. Gibbs arriva, un café à la main, bien entendu et frappa DiNozzo derrière la tête, alors qu'il était penché sur son travail.

Tony : Hey ! Patron… C'était pourquoi cette fois ?

Gibbs : Pour avoir voulu parier sur mon dos.

Tony : Hein ?

Gibbs : Et de toute façon, tu as perdu.

Tony : Mais c'est pas ce que tu crois, patron… C'est… C'est Ziva.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, soudainement intéressée par la conversation qui se tenait en face d'elle.

Gibbs : DiNozzo, ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, je te prie.

Il sourit, espérant effacer ainsi ce qui venait d'être dit.

Tony : Jamais, boss, jamais.

Elle le menaça du regard et, un sourire plus loin, il retourna à sa besogne.

**Heure du déjeuner, toujours même endroit **

Alors que Tony allait monter dans l'ascenseur, au côté de Ziva, elle passa devant lui et lui bloqua l'entrée.

Ziva : Je te promets que si tu refais _ça_, je te prive définitivement d'attributs masculins.

Tony : Mais, de quoi parles-tu, Ziva ? fit-il, innocemment.

Ziva : De tes attributs masculins, c'est-à-dire, …

Tony : Oui, ça, j'ai compris, Ziva.

Ziva : Très bien, alors qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris ? Priver ? Promettre ?

Tony : Ha. Ha. Le _ça_ en question.

Ziva : Le _ça_ en question désignait ce que tu as dit devant Gibbs. Tu es un gamin, tu assumes. Tu fais des paris stupides, tu assumes. Point.

Tony : Okay, okay, pas besoin de s'énerver, douce et tendre Zee-vah.

Elle lui lança un regard menaçant et monta dans l'ascenseur. Il la suivit. Les portes se refermèrent et l'engin commença sa lente descente. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Tony décide d'activer le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence…

Ziva : A quoi est-ce que tu joues ?

Tony : Je parie que tu ne pourras pas remettre cet appareil en marche.

Ziva : Tu me prends pour qui ?

Tony : Je me doute que tu sais appuyer sur le bouton, mais pas avec moi devant, lui dit-il avec un air de défi dans les yeux.

Ziva : Tu es exaspérant. Maintenant, tu as intérêt à bouger de là, avant que je ne m'énerve.

Il sourit bêtement.

Tony : Alors, tu paries combien ?

Ziva : Je parie surtout que je vais te réduire les doigts en chair à légumes, si tu ne bouges pas, Tony.

Tony : Chair à _pâté_, Ziva.

Ziva : Ne commences pas à jouer sur les mots, je vais m'énerver.

Tony : Allez, tu paries quoi ?

Elle le poussa face contre la paroi et lui tordit le bras derrière son dos, si fort qu'elle lui arracha un cri. Le visage aplati contre, il lui dit :

Tony : C'est bon, c'est… Aïe… Bon.

Elle relâcha la pression qu'elle exerçait sur sa nuque et il remit son bras dans le bon sens, tandis qu'elle remettait l'ascenseur en marche.

Ziva : Qu'est-ce que tu pariais, déjà ?

Tony : Mm, je ne sais plus trop.

Tony appuya de nouveau sur le bouton et l'ascenseur arrêta sa marche, une fois de plus.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux.

Tony : Je crois que j'avais parié un baiser.

Elle soutint son regard en disant :

Ziva : De toute évidence, tu l'as perdu.

Tony : Pas si sûr. Regarde, l'ascenseur est encore arrêté.

Elle eut un rapide regard vers le tableau de commande et répondit ensuite.

Ziva : Oui, mais je ne crois pas que ça compte, s'il a été remis en marche entre-temps.

Tony : Moi je crois que si.

Il avança d'un pas vers elle, elle recula d'autant.

Il continua d'avancer, tandis qu'elle continua de faire marche arrière jusqu'à être arrêtée par le mur.

Ziva, se dégageant de lui : Pari tenu.

Il se mit devant le tableau et dit :

Tony : Tu pourras me faire subir toutes les tortures que tu veux, je ne bougerai pas, Ziva.

Ziva : Vraiment ?

Tony : Alors là, jamais.

Elle avança vers lui et leur petit jeu s'échangea. Elle fit un pas en avant, il fit de même, mais en arrière. Elle le regardait dans les yeux, il soutenait son regard. Il mit les mains derrière son dos pour protéger le bouton et elle avança son visage près du sien. Il ignorait ce qu'elle avait en tête, mais il envisageait toutes les prises possibles. Sauf celle qu'elle allait employer. Elle prit son visage entre deux mains et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Bien que troublé par ce qui se passait, il ne s'éloigna pas du panneau et garda une de ses mains bien devant le fameux bouton. Il intensifia leur baiser et descendit sa main dans sa nuque, il baissa sa garde et glissa ses mains sur sa taille, dans son dos. Elle descendit son autre main sur sa joue, son torse et la passa derrière son dos. Il entendit un déclic et l'ascenseur se remit en marche. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait, avant qu'elle ne mette fin à leur étreinte.

Ziva, un grand sourire vainqueur sur le visage : J'ai gagné.

Il souleva un sourcil et se retourna pour appuyer une troisième fois sur le bouton.

Tony : Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça, Ziva David.

Une nouvelle lueur de défi apparut dans ses yeux.

Tony : Je parie que tu ne sais pas tenir en apnée plus de deux minutes.

Ziva : Pari tenu.

Elle tira son collègue par le col et amena son visage près du sien.

Tony : Prête ?

Il mit son chronomètre en marche sur sa montre.

_Bip._

_

* * *

__Une petite review ne fait jamais de mal, les amis ! Juste pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?_


	14. Destin Tragique

_Merci à tous ceux qui suivent mes One-Shots et laissent régulièrement des reviews, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir, c'est incroyable ! En attendant, voici un nouveau ship, dont je vous encourage vivement à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Ecrit un soir de déprime et de fatigue, ce n'est pas spécialement gai... _

* * *

spoilers : aucun

avertissement : death fic

**DESTIN TRAGIQUE**

Elle était pourtant assez rationnelle comme fille. Après tout, elle avait côtoyé la mort et pire encore. Elle avait perdu des tas d'amis, même des tas d'amants, mais jamais elle n'avait perdu quelqu'un qu'elle aimait. Qu'elle aimait profondément, sincèrement. Et qui ne le savait pas. Mais qui ne le saurait jamais parce qu'il était là étendu, son torse recouvert de sang, son propre sang. Son cœur s'était arrêté de battre à tout jamais, malgré ses pleurs, malgré ses cris pour le réveiller. Ses yeux étaient clos et ce, à tout jamais. C'était ça la mort. Froide et sans appel. Elle emmenait les âmes dans un au-delà, dont personne ne pouvait affirmer ou infirmer l'existence, mais qui, une chose était sûre, était infranchissable en tant qu'être _vivant_.

Et la fatale différence était là. Il était _mort_, elle était _vivante_. Il s'était effondré sans vie sous l'impact d'un pauvre morceau de métal, destiné de toute façon à blesser, et même à tuer, la plupart du temps. Celui-ci avait atteint son but ultime : donner la mort. Et dieu sait si elle en avait utilisé de ces bouts de métal. Oh oui. Dieu sait.

Elle était pourtant rationnelle comme fille. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de hurler son nom près de son visage, de le répéter encore et encore, dans l'espoir vague et impossible qu'il l'entende et revienne à la vie. Mais non. Cela ne serait jamais.

Allons, rends-toi à l'évidence ma grande, et cesse de donner en spectacle tes émotions pathétiques d'une douleur inutile.

Mais la douleur qu'elle éprouvait était sourde et lui vrillait les tympans. La douleur qu'elle éprouvait n'était pas seulement psychologique. Elle se traduisait par de violents maux physiques qui lui donnait l'impression qu'elle aussi allait mourir ici, près de lui, dans un destin commun tragique. Était-ce possible de mourir de chagrin ? Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir tenir le coup cette fois-ci. Lorsque son coéquipier au Mossad était mort, elle n'avait éprouvé qu'une vague peine, un semblant de manque. Lorsque son second partenaire avait été assassiné, elle n'avait éprouvé qu'un besoin de vengeance, un besoin de justice. Mais pas de chagrin véritable. Elle n'avait jamais été douée pour le chagrin, l'amour et tout ce genre de sentiment puissants et incontrôlables. Ce genre de sentiment qui prend aux tripes et qui empêche toute marche arrière. Finalement, elle regrettait ce temps où rien ne l'atteignait, où rien ne la blessait. Elle n'était pas aussi… Vulnérable. Oui, elle était à présent vulnérable et sa vie avait changé du tout au tout. En grande partie à cause de _lui_. Cet espèce de macho italien raté, excellent agent, mais piètre dragueur, qui pourtant semblant remporter du succès auprès des femmes. Et notamment auprès d'elle, elle pouvait bien se l'avouer maintenant. Il avait conquis son cœur et ne le saurait jamais, car sa foutue fierté l'avait sans cesse empêcher de faire la moindre allusion à d'éventuels sentiments plus qu'amicaux. Non jamais.

Quelle idiote. Elle venait de gâcher leurs vies.

La douleur qu'elle ressentait à présent ne pouvait pas être que psychologique. Non, c'était impossible. Lorsque baissa la tête, et observa son propre corps, elle vit le sang. Tout le sang qui s'infiltrait dans les tissus de son pull. Elle se retourna et le vit. Debout, une main sur sa poitrine blessée, l'autre accrochée à un revolver. Elle n'avait pas entendu le coup. Elle n'avait rien entendu d'autre que sa colère et sa tristesse. Elle n'avait pas senti la mort venir, sous le visage souffrant d'un criminel qu'elle croyait mort, après qu'elle lui ait tiré plus de six balles dans le corps pour venger la mort de son coéquipier. Elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu et à présent, sa respiration ralentissait, elle sentait son cœur haleter, il ne lui restait plus que quelques secondes à vivre, elle le sentait. Un dernier regard à celui qu'elle aimait et elle se sentit s'effondrer sur le béton glacé. Elle se laissa finalement engloutir par l'obscur monde qui l'intriguait tant, mais ne lui faisait pas si peur que ça, au fond, puisqu'elle _l'_y retrouverait.

* * *

_Ne vous inquiétez pas si ça vous fait penser à un célèbre chef d'oeuvre de la littérature anglaise, (à laquelle je ne prétends bien évidemment pas ressembler) mais en relisant, l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit. Il est fort possible que ça soit du au programme de Littérature des Terminales L cette année... :D_


	15. My rain, my love

_Nouveau One-Shot rien que pour vous, j'espère que vous aimerez ! Perso, je le trouve pas trop trop mal... A vous de juger ! ;)__Bisous et bonne lecture !_

* * *

spoilers : aucun

conseil : avoir en bruit de fond la pluie. XD

**MY RAIN, MY LOVE**

La pluie, ça me fascine. Je sais, une adulte comme moi, fascinée par la pluie, ça peut paraître idiot, mais ces milliers de gouttes d'eau qui tombent sur le sol, émettant chacune un son très particulier, comme une note de musique, c'est magnifique. La pluie, c'est un phénomène tellement commun, mais à la fois tellement exceptionnel, que c'en est émouvant.

Moi, en tout cas, j'en suis bouleversée. Chaque fois que j'entends les premières gouttes de pluie contre le pavé de la rue, je ne peux m'empêcher de me diriger vers la fenêtre, et à partir de là, passer de longues minutes à les observer.

Avant, comme tout le monde, la pluie, ça m'énervait. On rentrait trempé, la route devenait dangereuse, ça me mettait presque de mauvaise humeur. Mais depuis qu'elle a créé un miracle dans ma vie, je ressens un petit pincement au cœur, sensation toutefois extrêmement agréable.

C'était un vendredi, ça je m'en souviendrai toujours. Un vendredi à priori classique, du classement de dossier, des mises à jour de rapports, des blagues ratées de mon gamin de collègue, des claques sur la tête, des cafés, des bons moments. Et il pleuvait. Mais jusque là, je n'y avais pas prêté attention. Le soir vint, la nuit tombait et à 20 heures, le patron nous donna l'autorisation de rentrer nous reposer. Ce week-end, nous étions de service. Je descends au parking, en compagnie de mes deux chers collègues, Tim et Tony. Lorsque l'ascenseur arrive enfin à destination, nous nous séparons tous trois en nous souhaitant bonne soirée, et je m'approche de ma voiture à pas rapides. Je n'étais pas mécontente de rentrer chez moi. La clé dans le contact, un quart de tour, mais rien ne se produit. Je renouvelle l'opération trois fois de suite, toujours rien. Je prends alors la décision qui s'impose si je veux rentrer chez moi : mes pieds. Je sors de ma voiture rageusement et claque la porte bruyamment, puis je me dirige vers la sortie du parking, ma veste fermement remontée jusqu'au cou, car en plus, il fait froid. Dès les premières gouttes sur ma chevelure, je suis trempée. Voilà qui est fait.

Je sors du Navy Yard, sous les regards désolés des gardes. Quand on n'a pas le choix…

Je gagne rapidement la 11° rue, et j'accélère le rythme de mes pas, car je n'ai pas non plus envie d'arriver chez moi le lendemain, lorsqu'une voiture ralentit près de moi et son occupant baisse la fenêtre passager. Je me demande ce qu'on me veut encore lorsque le conducteur m'interpelle, par mon prénom. A ce moment-là, je tourne la tête et la personne que je reconnais, c'est Tony, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

**- Grimpe !** me dit-il.

**- Non, c'est bon, merci.**

Je n'avais pas réellement envie de me retrouver en tête à tête avec lui, alors qu'il a fait tout son possible pour m'éviter depuis quelques semaines, pour une raison qui m'échappe.

**- Allez, dis pas n'importe quoi, tu es trempée.**

Je soupire et cède finalement à sa proposition. Au fond, je ne me sentais pas vraiment partante pour une randonnée sous la pluie glacée de ce mois d'Avril.

Il m'ouvre la portière et m'installe sur le siège passager. La chaleur qui règne là-dedans me conforte dans mon idée.

**- Merci, Tony.**

**- Pas de quoi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, sous la pluie ?**

**- Ma voiture n'a jamais voulu démarrer.**

**- Une chance que j'ai dû repasser au bureau prendre un dossier.**

J'acquiesce silencieusement, tandis qu'il reporte son attention sur la route. Il fait noir, ça glisse et la visibilité est exécrable à cause d'un léger brouillard qui s'est installé.

Nous restons silencieux pendant les quelques minutes qui suivent. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment amorcer la conversation, et de toute évidence, lui non plus. Je le sens gêné, voire même tendu. Lui lançant de rapides regards en coin, je l'observe. Il fixe la route, ses deux mains sur le volant, et n'a pas un mouvement de cil.

Il est vraiment étrange. Ce Tony, ne peut pas être mon collègue.

**- Est-ce que tout va bien ?** lui lance-je, légèrement étonnée de son attitude.

**- Oui oui**, me répond-il dans un sourire peu convaincant. Puis il ajoute : **pourquoi cette question ?**

**- Je sais pas. Tu me paraît… Bizarre.**

**- Non, Zee-vah, je suis juste concentré sur la route.**

J'hésite un instant avant d'ajouter ce qui me brûlait la langue.

**- En fait, je ne parle pas que de maintenant. Plutôt même de ces derniers jours.**

**- Et quoi ?**

**- Je te trouve froid et distant. Surtout avec moi. **

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler,** rit-il nerveusement.

Ne serait-ce que sa réponse me pousse à croire le contraire.

**- Est-ce que j'ai fait ou dit quelque chose qui ne t'aurais pas plu ? Est-ce que tu as une nouvelle petite amie ?**

**- Ha ha ! Tu veux savoir quoi au juste Ziva ? C'est comme ça que tu espères m'extirper des informations ?**

**- Je ne veux pas des informations, je veux des explications, Tony.**

**- Des explications de quoi ?**

**- De ton comportement. **

**- Mon comportement ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il a mon comportement ?**

**- Mais je n'en sais rien, moi, tu es bizarre, tu ne m'adresses que le minimum vital de mots par jour, tu refuses mes invitations à déjeuner, tu ne réponds pas quand j'appelle, mais quand c'est Gibbs, tu ne laisses pas 2 sonneries avant de décrocher. C'est quoi ton fichu problème ?**

Je reste malgré tout très calme. Oui, c'est étonnant, mais il faut impérativement que je me contrôle si je veux mes fameuses réponses.

**- Je n'ai aucun problème. **

**- Alors explique moi ce qui se passe pour que tu sois aussi… Aussi, je sais pas moi, distant.**

**- Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. **

**- Essaye toujours de me dire.**

**- Je te dis que c'est trop compliqué.**

**- Ah non ! Ne me ressors pas ce mot 'compliqué' ! Pourquoi je devrais supporter cette situation, moi ? Tu te rends compte de ce que c'est que de vivre avec quelqu'un qui nous ignore ? Surtout quand on travaille ensemble, c'est à dire qu'on passe une grande partie de nos journées ensemble ! Tu te rends compte de ça ?**

**- Je suis désolé, Ziva.**

Il stoppe la voiture. Je n'ai même pas remarqué que nous étions devant chez moi. Je l'observe un instant, attendant une éventuelle réponse avant de descendre. Mais non, rien. Lui fixe son pare-brise d'un air complètement absent. J'ai l'affreuse sensation de mes poumons compressés contre ma poitrine, et de ma gorge qui se serre. Ses mots m'ont fait mal, du moins, le peu de mots qu'il a prononcé. Il n'a daigné répondre à aucune de mes questions et j'ai une furieuse envie de le gifler pour le ramener à la réalité. Au lieu de ça, je baisse la tête vers le sol pour refouler mes larmes et ouvre la portière avant de descendre de la voiture, sous la pluie battante. Je lui lance un dernier regard, comme un dernier rappel.

**- Bonsoir, Tony. **

Et je claque la porte et m'éloigne rapidement, pour rejoindre la porte de mon immeuble. Si j'avais écouté, j'aurais entendu le moteur de sa voiture s'arrêter, la porte s'ouvrir à la volée et ses pas rapides résonner dans la rue déserte. Je fouille dans mon sac à la recherche de mes clés, à la faible lueur du hall d'entrée, tout en espérant ne pas finir noyée. Noyée sous la pluie ou dans mes larmes, qui à présent dévalent mes joues lentement, ce qui, bien sûr, ralentit la recherche des précieuses clés.

Il s'approche de moi, m'attrape le bras, alors que j'envisageais sérieusement de crocheter la porte.

**- Je suis vraiment désolé, Ziva.**

Je sursaute, puis me retourne.

**- De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça change ?**

**- Rien, sans doute, tu as raison.**

Il fait demi-tour, s'apprête à partir, et mon cerveau tourne à mille à l'heure. Je dois le retenir. Je décide de lui attraper le bras, et il se retourne.

**- Je crois que tu ne comprends pas ce que je ressens, Tony. Le fait que tu m'ignores, me fait mal. **

**- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, Ziva. Je te jure qu'à aucun moment je n'ai voulu te faire de mal.**

**- C'est pourtant ce que tu fais.**

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux trempés.

**- C'est toujours la même chose, de toute façon. **

**- Quoi, 'toujours la même chose' ?**

**- Je n'ai jamais su m'y prendre. **

**- T'y prendre à quoi ?**

**- Avec toi.**

**- Avec moi ? Parce que maintenant, c'est de ma faute ?**

**- Je n'ai pas dit ça, Ziva. Le problème vient de moi. Si je t'ai négligée, c'est parce que je m'y forçais. J'ai… Réalisé un certain nombre de choses à ton sujet, qui m'ont, comment dire, effrayé. **

**- Effrayé ?**

**- Oui… **

**- Effrayé ? Quel genre de choses peuvent t'effrayé ? **_**Je**_** t'effraye ?**

Cette fois, je commence à m'énerver. Je ne vois pas où il veut en venir, et ça m'agace sérieusement. Me vêtements me collent à la peau et il fait languir les choses. La timidité et l'incertitude ne font d'habitude pas partie de son vocabulaire.

**- Non, pas toi, Ziva. **

**- Alors exprime-toi clairement, pour une fois. Utilise des mots qui ont un sens, forme des phrases, bon sang ! **

**- Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? C'est quand même moi qui suis obligé d'étaler mes sentiments, comme ça, devant toi.**

**- Personne ne t'y oblige.**

Et je plonge la main dans mon sac, trouvant cette fois du premier coup mes clés. Je lui montre clairement que j'en ai marre de ses sous-entendus idiots qui ne mènent nul part.

Il me prend le bras doucement, mais fermement et me force à lui faire face.

**- Je t'aime, Ziva.**

Là, j'en reste comme sonnée. Je ne savais même pas qu'il savait dire ces mots dans une même phrase. Pour le coup, cette phrase a du sens. Et quel sens. Je fais tout pour éviter son regard, je suis abasourdie, mais pas idiote. Mon coéquipier, vient, de but en blanc, de me dire quatre simples mots que je ne l'avais jamais imaginé prononcer devant moi, ni même à moi. Je décide de reprendre mes esprit et de réagir.

**- C'était pas si compliqué, si ?**

**- Tu n'imagines pas.**

**- Il y aurait eu un moyen plus simple.**

**- Lequel ?**

Je me hisse légèrement sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Un grand sourire, sincère, se forme sur son visage et il glisse sa main dans mes cheveux, puis m'attire à lui de son autre main. Ses deux mains encadrant mon visage trempé, il m'embrasse à son tour, mais cette fois, plus intensément. Décidément, le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes me fait frissonner. Je lâche le sac que je tenais à mon bras, et il part s'écraser à terre. Mais cela m'importe peu, je ne le sens même pas. Mes clés effectuent un vol plané à leur tour, tandis que je me consacre entièrement au plus beau baiser de ma vie. Celui dans les bras d'un homme que j'aime. Et qui plus est, sous la pluie. Romantisme top 1 !

Le contact de nos corps, rendu aisé par nos vêtements trempés qui nous collent à la peau est envoûtant, j'ai l'impression que le monde entier sens son parfum et tout se mélange dans mon esprit. Il n'existe plus que lui et moi. Lorsque je relâche mon étreinte, il glisse sa main autour de mes épaules et m'attire contre lui.

Voilà comment je suis devenue dépendante de sa présence. Voilà comment je suis tombée amoureuse de mon coéquipier. Voilà comment j'ai appris à aimer la pluie.


	16. Past is past, my future is you

_Salut à tous ! Bon, je sens que je vais me faire insulter, mais, pas taper svp, lisez jusqu'à la fin, hein ! Bisous à tous !_

* * *

**PAST IS PAST, MY FUTURE IS YOU**

La jeune femme s'approcha du bureau de son coéquipier. Elle se racla la gorge, de sorte à ce qu'il porte son attention sur elle. Elle tenait une feuille à la main, mais ce ne fut pas la première chose qu'il vit. Ce qui le frappa, c'était la gravité qui marquait le visage de sa partenaire.

**- Tony. Je l'ai retrouvée.**

Il eut tout d'abord envie de rire, mais se retint.

**- De quoi, Zee-vah ?**

Elle sembla hésiter un moment, puis se reprit rapidement en main et lui tendit la feuille qu'elle avait un instant plus tôt dans la main.

**- Jeanne.**

Il déglutit, sans décrocher son regard d'elle. Elle soutint son regard quelques secondes puis décida de tout lui expliquer.

**- Après son départ, je t'ai proposé de lancer un avis de recherche. Tu as refusé, mais… Je l'ai fait quand même. Et je viens de recevoir une réponse d'un commissariat français. Elle est à Paris, Tony.**

Il cligna des yeux, comme s'il avait trop de soleil dans le visage. A moins que ce ne soit pour refouler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, car il faisait nuit.

Cela faisait plus de dix mois qu'elle était partie. Et maintenant qu'il avait la possibilité de la revoir, il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Ziva tourna les talons et retourna à son bureau, prit ses affaires et partit de l'Open Space à grands pas. Il lâcha le papier sur le bureau et courut pour la rejoindre.

Mais il arriva trop tard, l'ascenseur était fermé. Il frappa la paroi du plat de la main et eut beau appuyer sur le bouton un vingtaine de fois, l'ascenseur ne revint pas…

Il se mit alors à courir pour rejoindre les escaliers, qu'il dévala quatre à quatre.

Lorsqu'il arriva, Ziva était dans sa voiture, prête à démarrer. Il couru jusqu'à la Mini rouge et frappa à la vitre. Ziva sursauta et se retourna vers lui. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tony ?**

**- Hum, Ziva, je voudrais qu'on parle.**

**- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ? Il est onze heures du soir et je suis fatiguée…**

**- C'est important.**

Elle consentit à descendre de voiture et lui fit face. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et n'appréhendait pas ce qu'il allait dire. Ses yeux sombres le convainquirent immédiatement. Il faisait le bon choix, même s'il le savait déjà depuis longtemps.

**- Oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire de si important et de si urgent ?**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réaliser, que les lèvres de Tony s'étaient déjà posées sur les siennes. Il l'embrassait comme jamais il ne l'avait embrassée. Avec plus de douceur, plus d'amour, plus de tendresse que jamais. Elle intensifia leur baiser, glissa ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa emporter par la passion qui les animait.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, elle avait le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes, et un désir ardent de renouveler ce baiser. Mais elle attendait ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

**- Que me vaut ce baiser ?** demanda-t-elle dans un sourire.

**- C'est parce que je t'aime.**

Ce genre de mots de sa part, lui arrachaient toujours les larmes. Même si c'était là la première fois qu'il lui disait_ les trois mots magiques_.

-** Ziva, je veux que tu saches que c'est à présent toi que j'aime. Même si j'ai eu beaucoup d'affection pour elle, tu es la seule dans mon cœur.**

**- Je m'efforce d'y croire, mais je sais pertinemment que tu penses toujours à elle. Et l'on ne pourra pas construire quelque chose de vrai, si tu n'as pas guéri cette blessure… Non, ne dis pas le contraire. Je le sais et je comprends. Alors une fois que tu auras réglé ce problème-là, je pense que tu seras plus apte à construire quelque chose avec moi.**

**- Ziva… Je n'ai rien à régler avec Jeanne. Elle a fait son choix. J'ai fait le mien, et c'est le bon. Tu sais, j'ai longtemps réfléchi. J'ai cru que Jeanne était parfaite pour moi. Elle est presque parfaite, mais pas pour moi. Je sais maintenant que la femme parfaite pour moi, c'est toi. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui ne rit pas à la plus absurde de mes blagues par amour, quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais partager plus qu'un mensonge. Et avec toi, on a déjà tellement partagé. Je t'ai désirée depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontrée.**

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et il s'en aperçut. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui fébrilement, tout en continuant de lui parler.

**- Je t'ai fait du mal, et je m'en veux plus que tu ne peux te l'imaginer. Mais je te jure que je n'avais pas le choix. Je te jure que plus jamais je te ferai souffrir. Plus jamais je ne te quitterai. Je t'aime.**

Son dos fut secoué d'un sanglot lorsqu'il prononça ce mot, mais il ne put s'empêcher de le répéter…

* * *

_Vous avez presque eu peur, hein :P, mais non je ne suis pas sadique (?) et ce n'est pas du Tiva pour rien !_


	17. Paris

_Un nouvel OS, en attendant ma nouvelle fic ! Déjà le 17ème, comme disait Marie (Rosencis) ! ;) Bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

PARIS

- **Paris**, dit-elle en désignant quelque chose sur l'écran de son coéquipier.

- **Non**, répliqua-t-il avec une grimace. **Les Caraïbes, Porto Rico, ça te dit pas ? Le soleil, les plages de sable fin, les cocotiers…**

**- Pas trop, non.**

**- La Martinique ?**

**- Non.**

**- La Turquie ?**

**- Non**

**- Brésil ?**

**- Non.**

**- Jamaïque ?**

**- Non.**

**- Ziva…**

**- Tu me demandes mon avis, je te le donne. Et ce que tu viens de citer, et bien, c'est non.**

**- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais, toi ?**

**- Paris.**

**- Déjà vu.**

**- Londres.**

**- Trop de monde.**

**- Moscou.**

**- Eh, ça va pas ? Trop froid !**

**- Rome.**

**- Ah non.**

**- Tu vois ! Tu es pareil, mais en pire ! S'il n'y a pas moyen de pouvoir observer de jolies filles en maillot, il n'y a plus personne, c'est non.**

Il allait répliquer, mais Gibbs arriva, son éternel café à la main.

**- Vos affaires, on a un marin mort à Fairfax.**

Ziva eut un léger regard à Tony, puis elle se glissa vers son bureau, attrapa son arme et enfila son sac sur une épaule. Suivis de McGee, les deux agents rejoignirent Gibbs dans l'ascenseur.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, la maison en question était entièrement condamnée de rubans jaunes. Le public, des dizaines de badauds qui n'avaient pu s'empêcher de s'attrouper autour, regardaient la maison avec des yeux horrifiés.

Nos trois agents sortirent du camion et Gibbs alla à la rencontre des policiers déjà présents.

**- Agent Spécial Gibbs, NCIS.**

**- Agent Gibbs, Ethan Hampstead, département de la Police Criminelle de Washington. On a un problème. De toute évidence, celui qui a tué le marin a piégé la maison.**

**- Qui a découvert le corps ?**

**- On a été prévenus par un appel anonyme.**

**- Vous l'avez sorti ?**

**- Non, on vous attendait.**

**- Et si cette maison explose, on n'a plus de corps, plus de preuve, rien !**

**- Vous permettez, mais je préfère ne pas faire prendre de risque à mes hommes, Agent Gibbs. On attend l'équipe de déminage.**

Ziva arriva sur ces entrefaites et avait entendu un bout de la conversation des deux hommes. Tony la suivit de près.

**- Je peux essayer de la désamorcer, Gibbs.**

**- Ziva, non**, lui répondit assez sèchement son supérieur.

**- Mais Gibbs, c'est…**

**- Ziva, tu plaisantes ?** la coupa Tony.

**- Non. C'est mon métier, Gibbs, on ne peut pas laisser cette maison exploser, avec toutes les preuves et le corps. On ne retrouvera jamais le meurtrier. Laissez-moi essayer.**

Gibbs la regarda pendant qu'elle parlait et se rendait compte qu'elle avait raison. Cependant, l'idée de la laisser désamorcer la bombe seule lui parut impensable.

**- Il en est hors de question.**

**- Gibbs. Il est hors de question que je laisse cette maison sauter avec toutes les preuves !**

**- Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Gibbs, Ziva**, lui dit Tony en l'entraînant par le bras à l'écart du petit groupe.

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et retourna voir Gibbs. Tony soupira et la suivit.

**- Gibbs.**

**- Ziva.**

**- On ne peut pas attendre l'équipe de déminage. Je veux y aller.**

**- Très bien. Vous y allez, Ziva. Mais à la moindre hésitation, je veux que vous sortiez. C'est compris ?**

**- Oui Gibbs.**

Elle s'éloigna et Tony la suivit jusqu'à ce que Gibbs lui retienne la manche.

**- Eh !**

**- Toi, tu restes.**

Elle passa les scellés, sous les regards étonnés des gens amassés de l'autre côté de la rue.

Elle entra dans la maison, sur ses gardes et vérifia autour d'elle si rien n'est piégé. Puis, la jeune femme referma la porte et disparut dans la demeure.

Tony observait ce qui se tramait sous ses yeux et sentit l'angoisse lui nouer l'estomac. Il ne disait rien et tentait de se convaincre que ce n'était rien, qu'elle ne risquait rien ou presque... Sans succès. Il attendirent patiemment, mais rien ne se produisit. Pas plus le pire que le retour de Ziva.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que rien ne bouge. Les passants retenaient leur souffle, personne ou presque ne prononçait un mot. Puis, comme pour répondre à leur silence, un bruit énorme retentit et une explosion ravagea le petit pavillon. Les fenêtres explosèrent sous le souffle de la déflagration et les gens furent obligés de se baisser. Puis, tout redevint silencieux. Rien ne troubla le nouveau silence qui emplit tout à coup la rue. Tout se passait au ralenti. Seul un hurlement désespéré vint rompre le silence mortel qui s'était installé.

**- ZIVA !!**

Tony regardait la maison, les yeux exorbités par la terreur. Celle qu'il aimait venait de mourir sous ses yeux.

Il s'avança pour traverser la rue, mais son patron le retint.

Il se dégagea d'un mouvement d'humeur et de désespoir et continue de s'avancer. Ses pas s'accéléraient, il se mit presque à courir. Même s'il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Il pénétra dans le petit jardin, ou du moins ce qui en restait et s'arrêta au beau milieu, laissant les quelques larmes dévaler ses joues brûlantes. Le feu dévorait ce qui restait de la maison, il faisait très chaud, mais il ne bougeait pas. Après tout, si le feu qui avait emporté celle qu'il aimait pouvait l'emporter lui aussi, il ne lui en serait que reconnaissant.

Un murmure s'élèva dans l'assemblée derrière lui, mais c'était comme s'il n'entendait plus rien. Plus rien que son cœur qui battait. Mais qui battait pour quoi au juste ? Elle était partie, il était seul désormais. Qu'allait-il faire sans elle ?

Une faible voix le tira de ses pensées.

-** Tony ?**

Il ne bougea pas. Il croyait reconnaître cette voix, mais savait que ce n'était que son imagination qui lui jouait un tour.

**- Tony ?**

Il tourna finalement le regard, les yeux pleins de larmes. Elle était là, en face de lui, le visage enfumé, quelques coupures ensanglantée, mais elle était là.

Son visage perplexe en disait long, mais il s'avança vers elle, caressa son visage et, constatant qu'elle était bien réelle, il s'avança un peu plus et la serra dans ses bras, lui caressa les cheveux fébrilement. Elle était vivante. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et la regardant dans les yeux, il murmura quelque chose d'inaudible, qui n'aurait pas dû franchir ses lèvres.

Trois mots innocents, trois mots qu'il ne savait plus prononcer depuis longtemps.

**- Je t'aime.**

Il répéta une fois, pour qu'elle entende et qu'elle le sache à l'avenir.

**- Je t'aime, Ziva.**

Puis il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, baiser qu'elle lui rendit, sans hésiter. Puis il la reprit dans ses bras, sous les yeux de Gibbs, il le savait, mais à ce moment précis, il s'en fichait...

Il lui prit la main et tous deux traversèrent la rue, sous le regard du boss. Il le dépassèrent et quelques passants applaudirent. Passant son bras par-dessus les épaules de la jeune femme dans un geste protecteur, ils s'éloignèrent. Il entendit une voix lointaine leur dire :

**- Eh, vous allez où, comme ça ?**

Il lança, par-dessus son épaule :

**- Paris, boss !**

Ce dernier sourit, mais ne tenta pas de les rattraper…


	18. Face à Face

_Pur sadisme. Je voulais rétablir les choses et cet OS, ça faisait longtemps qu'il me démangeait le clavier. Voilà qui est fait. Je vous préviens, il y a de la violence, il y a des blessures et c'est pas joli-joli à voir. M'enfin, je pense que la pire chose à lire dans cet OS, c'est le prénom commençant par un J... Vous voyez sans doute de qui je veux parler ? (...) Ok, je suis désolée, je suis vraiment méchante avec cette pauvre Jeanne. Après tout, ce n'est pas une mauvaise fille, je le sais bien... C'est juste qu'elle n'a pas eu de chance, elle n'avait qu'à pas tomber amoureuse de Tony. Car, comme tous les tivaiens le savent, Tony est fait pour aller avec Ziva, je n'y peux rien, c'est comme ça, c'est tout. On ne contredit pas la nature... Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant qu'elle vous sera agréable._

* * *

**FACE A FACE**

Tony. Ziva. Tous deux sont assis sur le même canapé, mais chacun à une extrémité. Ils viennent de se disputer. Pour une stupide histoire de rendez-vous manqué. Ziva est en colère. Elle l'a traité d'_abruti désobligeant_ et elle doute de lui. Pour la première fois depuis des mois. Elle doute de lui, elle doute d'elle-même, elle doute d'_eux_.

Il se lève et annonce :

**- Je vais prendre une douche, moi.**

**- Fais donc ça,** lui répond-elle, froide et agressive.

Elle sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux et elle préfère qu'il ne soit pas là quand elles décideront de l'assaillir. Elle décroise ses bras et les passe sur ses jambes. Elle a été tellement heureuse à ses côtés ces derniers mois. Ça ne pouvait pas durer… Cette pensée lui noua la gorge, tandis qu'elle essaye de se convaincre que ce n'est rien, que des disputes, dans un couple, il y en a forcément. Mais pas dans son couple. Elle n'en voulait pas. Pourtant, elle avait fait en sorte que tout se passe bien. De toute façon, elle n'est pas du genre à étouffer d'affection son compagnon. Mais elle a fait des efforts. Non, ce n'est pas ça, puisque Tony n'est pas non plus de ce genre. Tout ça à cause d'un simple rendez-vous auquel il ne l'avait pas retrouvée. Il avait _oublié_.

Elle ne lui en veut pas vraiment, elle veut juste lui faire comprendre et que ça l'aide à ne pas oublier la prochaine fois.

Mais la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée la tire de ses pensées.

Qui ça peut bien être, ils n'attendent personne. Décidément, les gens décident toujours de passer au mauvais moment.

Elle se hisse hors du canapé, jette un œil à son reflet dans le miroir en passant. C'est bon, elle n'a pas trop une tête de déterrée. Mais bon, à la limite, elle s'en fiche. Elle inspire un bon coup et ouvre la porte.

Ça, par exemple, elle ne s'y attendait pas. La jeune femme qui se tient de l'autre côté de la porte, elle la connaît. Ou du moins, elle la reconnaît. _Jeanne Benoît_. Elle a l'air tout aussi déconcertée qu'elle de la trouver là. Ziva se rend bien compte qu'elle ne s'attendait de toute évidence pas à trouver une femme dans l'appartement de son ex-petit ami.

**- Bonsoir. Est-ce que Anthony DiNar… DiNozzo habite bien ici ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Je… Enfin, je voudrais lui parler.**

**- Désolée, il n'est pas trop disponible pour le moment.**

**- Très bien. Je… Je pourrais peut-être repasser ?**

**- Je ne crois pas que ce soit la peine, non.**

Jeanne la regarde, incompréhensive. Qui est cette femme pour lui parler ainsi ?

**- Et, pourquoi ça ?**

**- Parce que vous lui avez fait bien assez de mal comme ça.**

**- Excusez-moi, mais qui êtes-vous ?**

**- Ziva David.**

**- Et de quel droit vous permettez-vous de me donner des conseils ?**

**- Ce ne sont pas des conseils, ce sont plutôt des menaces.**

**- Des menaces ? Vous me faites bien rire.**

**- Je vous demande pardon ?**

**- Laissez tomber, '_Ziva_'. C'est à Tony que je veux parler et vous ne pouvez rien faire pour moi, je repasserai.**

**- Faites donc ça, mais je crois que vous n'aurez pas d'autre choix que de me revoir. _J'habite ici._**

**- Vous… Vous quoi ?**

**- Ai-je des problèmes d'élocution ? _J'habite ici._**

**- Je vois.**

**- Parfait. Alors comme ça nous nous comprenons. Donc, je vous déconseille de revenir, Miss Benoît.**

**- Comment vous connaissez mon nom ?**

**- Je le connais, voilà tout. Maintenant, partez.**

La jeune femme en face d'elle considère l'option un instant, mais décide de ne pas bouger.

**- Je sais que Tony est là.**

**- Oui il est là, et pour votre information, il est sous la douche.**

**- Alors je peux attendre qu'il ait fini.**

**- Vous êtes toujours aussi résignée ?**

**- Quand il s'agit de reconquérir mon petit ami, oui.**

**- _Reconquérir votre petit ami ?_**

Cette phrase la fait sourire, mais intérieurement, elle est dans une rage folle. Cette femme arrive ici, demande à parler à son petit ami et lui dit en face qu'elle veut le reconquérir. Non mais pour qui la prend-elle ? Sa main part toute seule et finit sa course sur la joue de Jeanne. Laquelle ne manque pas de répondre à ce qu'elle attendait depuis le début de la conversation. Une autre gifle part, mais cette fois en direction de Ziva. La jeune israélienne ne le supporte pas, et ses instincts de combat refont surface. Une droite heurte le nez de Jeanne. Mais elle ne reste pas sans défense et esquive une autre droite de Ziva. Celle-ci tente de se défendre, et y parvient toutefois bien, puisqu'elle n'est certainement pas en reste en combat rapproché. Voilà un détail que Jeanne n'avait pas calculé. En trois coups, la jeune française est à terre. De son pied, elle renverse Ziva, qui à son tour atterrit à genoux sur le sol du hall. Ayant baissé un instant sa garde, elle est surprise de recevoir sur la pommette le poing de son adversaire. Cette fois c'en est trop pour elle. Elle a déjà affronté pire qu'une maigrelette prête à tout pour reconquérir le cœur de son bien-aimé qu'elle avait abandonné lâchement un an auparavant. Elle se relève, poings en défense et attend que la brunette se relève à son tour, le nez en sang. Mais, elle n'a aucune pitié et l'attaque directement, sans même attendre qu'elle soit réellement prête. Plusieurs coups partent et en moins de 10 secondes, l'adversaire est à terre. Mais elle n'a pas vu arriver Tony, qui, du pas de la porte a observé la scène et qui est vraiment, vraiment stupéfait. Il n'a pas assisté à ce qui a précédé. Tout ce qu'il a vu, c'est que Ziva vient de mettre Jeanne au tapis en 3 coups, alors que, d'après lui, elle ne sait pas se battre.

**- Ziva… Ziva, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?**

Il s'approche de Jeanne, lui tapote la joue et elle rouvre les yeux. Son visage est tout contusionné et ensanglanté.

**- Mais Ziva, est-ce que tu as perdu l'esprit ?**

Ziva se retourne face à lui et il voit l'étendue des dégâts sur son propre visage. Jeanne se relève (très) péniblement et s'aide du mur pour tenir sur ses frêles jambes.

**- J'étais venue pour te parler, Tony. C'est… Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui a pris…**

Ziva la regarde, dégoûtée par le mensonge qu'elle ose proférer. C'en est trop pour elle. Elle rentre dans l'appartement, prend sa veste, ressort dans le couloir, et enfin quitte l'immeuble sans un regard à son fiancé, ni à l'ex-petite amie de celui-ci. Tony la regarde partir, complètement abasourdi. Ce qui vient de se passer, il n'en sait rien. Ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il se retrouve au beau milieu du hall d'entrée de son immeuble, une simple serviette de bain nouée autour de la taille, avec sa fiancée qui vient de partir et son ex, le visage ensanglanté qui était venue 'pour lui parler'.

**- Jeanne, qu… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Je… Je voudrais que tu reviennes.**

Ziva marche à pas rapides dans la rue et ne regarde rien d'autre que ses pieds. Le vent qui lui bat les joues ne lui fait rien. Une larme perle au coin de son œil, cela ne lui fait rien. Alors ainsi, Tony a choisi de défendre celle qui… Qui… Peut-être l'aime-t-il toujours ? Peut-être n'a-t-il décidé de débuter cette relation rien que pour l'oublier ? Peut-être se sert-il d'elle ?

Non, elle ne peut pas le concevoir. Et pourtant. Il a choisi son camps. Il l'a choisie _elle_. Cette pimbêche prétentieuse qui se permet de venir 'reconquérir son petit ami'. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle est médecin ? Et puis quoi encore ? La jeune femme marche encore de longues minutes, puis choisit un banc –le premier qu'elle croise- et s'y assoit calmement. Frapper cette '_Jeanne'_ lui a fait du bien, finalement. Elle a eu l'impression d'avoir enfin pu relâcher sur elle toute la haine qu'elle pouvait éprouver. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pu se battre contre quelqu'un qu'elle haïssait vraiment, profondément.

Son portable vibre, silencieusement, elle regarde le nom. _Tony_. Elle ne décrochera pas. Après tout, il l'a tellement fait quand… Justement, quand il sortait avec Jeanne. Quelle coïncidence. Elle met fin à l'appel. Il tombera sur sa messagerie, comme elle est tombée sur la sienne. Mais apparemment, il n'a pas laissé de message, puisqu'il rappelle quasiment immédiatement. Cette touche 'ignorer' est décidément bien pratique…

Mais lorsqu'elle a mit fin à plus de 10 de ses appels, elle se dit qu'il a au moins le mérite de la rappeler une onzième fois. Elle attend la toute dernière sonnerie et décroche. Mais reste silencieuse.

**- Ziva… Je t'en prie, où es-tu ? Réponds-moi… Pourquoi tu es partie ?**

Elle essuie une larme d'un revers de main et continue d'écouter sa voix à travers le micro. Il marque une pause et soupire. Il connaît son obstination.

**- Elle voulait que je revienne. Elle voulait qu'on reprenne notre relation. Qu'on se réinstalle ensemble. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait fait une erreur. Qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Qu'elle m'aimait toujours et qu'elle pensait sans cesse à moi. Et tu sais ce que j'ai répondu ? Tu sais ce que j'ai répondu ?**

La jeune femme secoua la tête, même s'il ne pouvait la voir.

**- J'ai répondu que j'en aimais une autre. Plus que tout. Et que je n'étais pas prêt de la laisser s'enfuir, parce que je l'aime tellement que j'en suis malade lorsqu'elle n'est pas là. Et je suis malade. Là, maintenant.**

Il marque une pause. Elle sait ses yeux rouges de larmes, mais cela ne lui fait rien. Ce qu'elle veut, c'est lui.

**- Reviens, je t'en prie.**

Elle raccroche. Non, elle n'en peut plus. Elle essuie ses yeux, se lève et entreprend de faire le chemin inverse. En 10 minutes, elle sera de nouveau à l'appartement.

Elle traîne ses sombres pensées tout le long du chemin et finalement arrive au pied de son immeuble. Elle monte les escaliers quatre à quatre. En fin de compte, elle aussi est malade en son absence. Oh mon dieu, elle est amoureuse.

Elle frappe trois coups à sa porte et laisse sa main glisser le long du panneau de bois. Il met quelques secondes à venir lui ouvrir. Mais lorsque la porte le laisse enfin apparaître, un sourire illumine son visage et il se précipite sur elle pour l'envelopper de ses bras. Elle étouffe un sanglot dans sa chemise et ressert son étreinte autour de son torse. Il s'écarte d'elle pour l'embrasser encore et encore. Jamais il ne se lassera de ses lèvres, de la douceur de sa peau, pour rien au monde, il ne l'échangerait. Surtout pas pour Jeanne. Jeanne fait partie de son passé. Il l'a aimée, mais la femme de sa vie, c'est Ziva, il le sait. Comment le sait-il ? Il le ressent au plus profond de lui-même. C'est celle auprès de qui il veut passer ses jours. Et ses nuits.


	19. Tout avait si bien commencé

_Salut à tous ! Après un petit mois d'absence, je suis de retour, avec un bac L en poche, et plus concrètement pour vous, un petit OS ! Je sais, ce n'est pas très joyeux, mais que voulez-vous, c'est dans ma nature :) Je vous laisse en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture et de bonnes vacances !_

**

* * *

**

TOUT AVAIT SI BIEN COMMENCÉ

_"Une fusillade cet après-midi dans le quartier de Georgetown, Washington, aurait fait, selon la police locale, un mort et deux blessés. La victime, une femme agent fédéral âgée d'une trentaine d'années, aurait été abattue par un terroriste qu'elle et son équipe étaient venus arrêter. Nous ne connaissons pas encore les raisons qui ont poussé le criminel à faire feu sur cette équipe du NCIS. L'enquête…"_

Le jeune homme zappa. S'il avait allumé la télévision, c'était dans l'espoir (assez mince toutefois) de se changer les idées. Il avala la dernière gorgée de sa cannette de bière et la posa sur la table basse, au milieu d'une dizaine d'autres. Et alors ? Même le goût amer de sa boisson ne faisait pas passer l'envie de vomir qui le tenaillait depuis les événements de l'après-midi même. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Tout avait semblé si simple. On s'annonce, on encercle, on maîtrise et on menotte. Tout aurait été si simple. Pourquoi elle ?

Il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas été à sa place. Il aurait dû être à sa place. Il aurait dû être allongé dans cette salle d'autopsie, enfermé dans un tiroir réfrigérant à sa place. Il aurait dû être celui qui s'était vidé de son sang en attendant les secours, trop longtemps. Et un seul mot lui venait à l'esprit. Pourquoi ? La bière le lassant, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa cuisine. Du placard près du frigo, il tira une bouteille de whisky. Une vieille bouteille à en juger par la couche de poussière qui s'étalait de façon uniforme sur le flacon. Tellement vieille qu'il ne se souvenait même plus d'où il la tenait. Le principal, c'était qu'elle était là, sa seule amie. Sa dernière amie. Il renforça son étreinte sur le corps de la bouteille de verre et repoussa les larmes qui menaçaient de dévaler ses joues à tout moment. Se laissant tomber dans le canapé, il dévissa le bouchon du précieux breuvage. Et lorsqu'il porta le goulot à sa bouche, il eut en tête les paroles de ce que son père en aurait dit.

_Un si bon whisky, fils, ne se boit pas au goulot ainsi._

Et s'il avait envie de boire au goulot, qui l'en empêcherait ?

_Sûrement pas elle,_ songea-t-il en silence, _non, sûrement pas elle. _

Pourtant, rien n'aurait laissé présager un tel drame. Tout avait si bien commencé. Il l'avait invité la veille à venir boire un coup chez lui, elle avait accepté, après avoir tergiversé quelques secondes pour le faire languir, il le savait bien. Il l'avait donc supplié, elle avait acquiescé. Tout avait si bien commencé. Un verre de vin, deux verres de vin, un baiser sur la joue, une longue étreinte, puis ils avaient passé la nuit enlacés dans les draps du jeune italien.

Une nuit. Juste une nuit. Alors qu'il aurait voulu l'avoir pour la vie. Qui aurait pu dire que ç'aurait été la première et la dernière nuit qu'ils passeraient jamais ensemble ? Qui aurait pu prévoir ?

Personne. C'était bien là le problème.

Elle était partie, pour toujours et lui était encore ici, errant comme un navigateur ayant perdu son étoile. Car son étoile était celle qui brillait le plus au sein du firmament. Son étoile s'était éteinte et il était perdu. Perdu dans les eaux troubles de sa morne existence. Car sans elle, plus rien n'avait de sens à ses yeux. Non, rien. Ni son travail, ni le soleil, ni même ce whisky n'avait de goût. La vie elle-même était terne et amère.

Lorsqu'il eut vidé la moitié de la bouteille, il posa violemment la bouteille sur la table et se hissa hors du sofa. Il eut toutefois un peu de mal à tenir debout sur ses jambes tremblantes après ce qu'il venait d'avaler. Il persista et fit son chemin laborieusement jusqu'à sa chambre. Le punching-ball installé dans le coin près du mur révéla toute son utilité. Un coup, deux coups, un troisième et il défoula toute sa colère, toute sa tristesse, toute sa douleur contre le sac de sable. Jusqu'à en être épuisé. Jusqu'à ce que les larmes lui brouillent la vue. Il s'accrocha alors au pauvre punching-ball qui venait de prendre plus de coups qu'il n'en avait jamais reçu, et le frappa du haut de la tête autant de fois que son crâne le lui permit.

Il se laissa glisser au sol et appuya sa tête contre le lit, les yeux fermés, mais les larmes qui roulaient toujours sur ses joues rouges.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? dit-il dans un murmure, Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça, bon dieu ? Ziva…

La dernière syllabe de son prénom s'étouffa dans sa gorge. Il n'avait même pas la force de le prononcer en entier. Il venait de la perdre. A tout jamais, et pourtant, _tout avait si bien commencé_…


	20. Interrogatoire Surprise !

_Salut à tous, j'espère que vous passez d'excellentes vacances, moi en l'occurence, je passe mon temps à travailler et à écrire... La première partie, vous vous en fichez peut-être et vous avez raison, mais la deuxième partie vous concerne peut-être un poco plus :D  
Oui, je travaille sur une nouvelle fic, beaucoup plus longue que celles que j'ai eu l'occasion de vous faire partager ! D'un point de vue tout à fait personnel, je l'aime beaucoup, malgré l'idée de départ particulièrement... Pas originale. Enfin bref, pour le moment, je vous fais partager un OS à moi, qui date, qui n'est pas des meilleurs, mais en le retrouvant, je me suis dit "Tiens, pourquoi ne pas le publier, ça fera patienter !" Alors voilà, sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Passez d'agréables vacances et n'hésitez pas à rendre un auteur heureux, illuminez sa journée, faites briller les étoiles de son firmament, embaumez les sphères magiques de mes nuits d'été, réchauffez les sombres hivers de ma morne existence : REVIEWEZ !  
Ok, je me tais._

* * *

**INTERROGATOIRE SURPRISE**

Une jeune femme a été trouvée morte sur un parking désert. Après avoir découvert qu'elle était une ex-petite amie à Tony, le FBI met son nez dans l'affaire et le NCIS est obligé de collaborer. Fornell fait son entrée au NCIS et est accompagné d'une certaine connaissance de l'équipe : Ron Sacks.

Tony est en salle d'interrogatoire en face de Fornell, Sacks est dans le coin et se contente d'observer.

Gibbs est derrière la vitre sans tain.

**- Vous dites ne pas avoir revu Sara Sanchez depuis la fin de votre relation, il y a 1 ans et demi ?**

**- Je vous l'ai déjà dit au moins 3 fois, je ne l'ai pas revue, Fornell.**

**- Que faisiez-vous avant-hier soir entre 19h et 23h30 ?** demanda-t-il.

**- Quoi, vous me soupçonnez de l'avoir tuée, mais c'est une blague, non ? C'est la deuxième fois, Fornell, et ça commence à devenir agaçant et pas vraiment drôle.**

**- Croyez-moi, DiNozzo, ça ne me fait pas plus rire que vous. Alors répondez à la question et qu'on en finisse.**

**- Avant-hier soir… Mercredi… J'étais avec une femme**, répondit-il sans vouloir donner plus de détails.

**- Qui ?**

**- Ma petite amie.**

**- Son nom ?**

**- Je ne peux pas faire ça.**

**- Et pourquoi ? **

**- Si je donne son nom, il se pourrait bien qu'elle me tue.**

**- Oui, mais c'est vous qui finirez en prison si vous n'avez pas d'alibi.**

Tony soupira. Il n'avait décidément pas le choix. Pourtant, il savait pertinemment que Gibbs observait l'interrogatoire et ne manquerait pas, lui non plus, de le tuer.

**- Hum, vous auriez un papier et un crayon ?**

Fornell poussa vers lui une feuille et déposa son stylo avec. Tony les prit et inscrit le nom de celle qui avait partagé sa soirée et sa nuit. Lorsque l'agent du FBI reprit la feuille, il ne put cacher son expression de surprise. Il eut un léger regard vers la glace et parcourut une nouvelle fois le papier des yeux.

_**Ziva David. Bureaux du NCIS, l'étage en-dessous.**_

**- Merci, DiNozzo. Si elle confirme, alors vous serez tiré d'affaire.**

**- Si vous le dites.**

**- Sacks, suivez-moi. **

**- Au plaisir, agent Sacks,** lança Tony en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Ce dernier ne lui accorda pas même un regard et quitta la salle. Tony se retrouva seul quelques instants avant que Gibbs ne prenne la place de Fornell.

**- Dans quel pétrin, je me suis encore fourré, patron…**

**- Ce n'est qu'une vérification de routine, DiNozzo.**

**- C'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe. **

**- McGee et Ziva ont eu leur compte aussi. McGee a été accusé de meurtre une fois et Ziva deux.**

**- Je peux sortir maintenant ?**

**- Non, tu connais bien la procédure. Pas avant qu'ils n'aient vérifié ton alibi.**

Il soupira et s'appuya au dossier de sa chaise.

**- Je vais voir où ils en sont. **

**- Non ! Enfin, je veux dire, c'est peut-être pas nécessaire…**

**- Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire, Tony ?**

**- Moi ? Ah non, patron.**

**- Tu es sûr ?** insista Gibbs.

**- Hum… Oui. Enfin, peut-être.**

**- Peut-être ?**

**- Finalement, je préfère te le dire, plutôt que le découvres par toi-même. Ca sera moins… Sanglant, peut-être…**

**- Bon, accouche.**

**- La femme avec qui j'étais avant-hier soir… N'est autre que Ziva. Et ça fait un peu plus de 6 mois qu'on se fréquente en dehors du travail**

Il prononça le tout très vite et se protégea d'une tape derrière la tête qu'il attendait. Mais celle-ci ne vint pas et au lieu de ça, Gibbs se leva, café en main et le regarda avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

**- Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose que je ne sais pas, à me dire ?**

**- Ah… Hem…**

Son supérieur sortit et entra au même moment les deux agents du FBI.

**- Bon, nous venons d'interroger votre 'compagne' de Mercredi soir et elle a confirmé votre version, DiNozzo. C'est bon, vous pouvez partir. **

**- Ah ben, c'est pas trop tôt ! Eh, Sacks ! C'est pas encore pour cette fois, hein ! Allez, sans rancune.**

Et, l'esprit plus léger qu'à son arrivée, il quitta la salle d'interrogatoire.

--

Lorsqu'il fit sa réapparition dans les bureaux, il n'y avait personne d'autre que Ziva. Gibbs était visiblement chez la Directrice et McGee très certainement chez Abby. Il s'approcha du bureau de sa collègue et appuya ses coudes dessus.

**- Ils n'ont rien contre moi. Grâce à toi.**

**- Je sais. **

**- Ca te dirait un petit dîner en tête-à-tête, rien que toi et moi, pour fêter ça ?**

**- Je crois que j'ai pas mal de travail avant ce soir. Et toi aussi, tu n'aurais pas un rapport à rédiger ?** lui dit-elle, agacée.

**- Ca peut attendre demain… J'ai vraiment envie de te voir.**

**- Ben regarde, je suis là.**

**- Très drôle, Ziva, vraiment. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? **

**- Rien. Je travaille, Tony.**

**- Non, il y a autre chose.**

**- Je te dis que non.**

**- Je suis sûr que si.**

Elle se leva, lui aussi et elle lui fit face.

**- Viens**, dit-elle en le tirant par la manche.

Et elle l'entraîna dans l'ascenseur.

**- Hum, Ziva, je ne pensais pas que tu avais des idées si…**

**- Ferme-la. Tu te souviens de ce qu'on avait dit ?**

**- On a dit pas mal de chose depuis qu'on se connaît, Ziva chérie.**

**- On a dit que personne ne devait être au courant.**

**- Mais…**

**- Tu as rompu cet accord.**

**- Je n'avais pas le choix, j'ai bien essayé d'esquiver la question, mais c'était ça ou je moisissais en prison pendant 25 ans pour meurtre.**

**- Je ne parle pas de ça. Tu l'as délibérément dit à Gibbs.**

**- Il le savait déjà ! Et puis, comment sais-tu la conversation que j'ai eu avec Gibbs ??**

**- Je suis une espionne, ne l'oublie pas. **

Il acquiesça ironiquement, puis réalisa que si elle avait entendu cette partie de la conversation, alors…

**- Alors, tu sais comment ça s'est passé ! **dit-il, agacé par son interrogatoire.

**- Oui**, déclara la jeune femme simplement.

**- Alors pourquoi tu me questionnes ?** demanda-t-il, presque énervé.

**- Pour te tester.**

Son expression se radoucit et il prit un tout autre ton, beaucoup plus suggestif.

**- Et j'ai réussi le test ?**

**- Ca va.**

**- Mm… Et c'est quoi la récompense pour avoir réussi le test ?**

Elle passa sa main dans sa nuque et l'attira à lui pour un baiser plus que passionné. Les deux amants passèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes enlacés dans l'ascenseur.

**- Ah, je me demande ce que tu aurais fait avec moi en prison… **

**- Je me serais trouvé quelqu'un d'autre.**

**- QUOI ??**

**- Je plaisante.**

* * *

_Oubliez la partie où j'ai déraillé à propos des sphères magiques et des sombres hivers, etc...  
Songez uniquement à ce bouton bleu qui vous appelle, qui vous appelle... "Cliquez-moi, cliquez-moi !" Entendez-le ! :)  
( Faites pas attention, c'est les vacances, mon pauvre esprit surmené se laisse un tout petit peu aller... )_


	21. Surprises d'Halloween

_Je sais, je sais, je sais. Halloween est passé depuis près d'un mois... Mais je n'ai guère eu le choix, si vous saivez... Entre pannes d'ordinateur intempestives et pannes d'Internet carrément frustrantes, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de publier comme je voulais. En plus, pour tout vous dire, j'avais décidé de mettre fin à ce Recueil. Mais l'inspiration m'a sauté dessus comme une bête sauvage et je n'ai pas pu lui résister, vous me connaissez... :) Enfin, voilà où nous en sommes, le Recueil ne prend pas encore fin, et il me reste quelques récents OS à vous faire partager ! Alors, en espérant que vous serez toujours au rendez-vous pour me faire part de vos précieux avis, je vous laisse à votre lecture, en souhaitant qu'elle vous soit agréable ! Amicalement,  
SweetDreameuz._

* * *

- Ziva, Ziva, Ziva. Ces deux dernières années au NCIS-

- Trois années, Tony.

- Trois dernières années au NCIS ne t'ont donc rien appris ?

- Ah, qu'est-ce qu'elle sont sensées m'avoir appris ?

- J'ai l'impression de me répéter tous les ans, ma chère partenaire. Que le soir d'Halloween réserve bien des surprises. Ne crois pas pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça avec une gentille soirée déguisée entre amis. Il reste deux heures avant de quitter. Si on quitte.

- Tony…

- Nan, je crois que tu te souviens pas bien. Halloween 2006 : on nous appelait en nous informant de l'attaque du Général Cutler et de la présence d'squelette mort dans son salon. Halloween 2007 : on était appelé sur le Chimera, un bateau fantôme délaissé par les membres d'équipage.

- Mais tout cela ne s'est révélé qu'être des coïncidences, Tony. Le squelette n'était qu'un déguisement et le bateau n'avait rien de fantomatique. Tu fantasmes.

- Je serais toi, je me méfierais quand même, quant à ce qui va nous tomber dessus cette année, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Il s'éloigna et prit place à son bureau de façon désinvolte, prit un rapport et s'installa confortablement dans son siège comme s'il lisait un bon roman. Elle le fixa du regard quelques secondes encore, puis reporta son attention sur son propre travail. McGee et Gibbs étaient absents et les deux agents étaient donc seuls dans les bureaux, les lumières diminuées, comme d'habitude à l'approche de la fin de journée. Ne restaient que leurs deux lampes de bureau, dernières résistantes à l'obscurité environnante. De nombreuses minutes plus tard, alors qu'aucun des deux ne s'y attendait, le téléphone de Gibbs sonna. Tony sursauta et manqua de tomber de sa chaise, tandis que la jeune femme restait comme à son habitude impassible. Il se leva nonchalamment et se dirigea, rapport en main vers le bureau de son supérieur.

- Bureau de l'Agent Spécial Gibbs, annonça-t-il.

De sa place, la jeune femme put entendre un assourdissant mélange de voix monstrueuses, et qui ne manqua pas de faire sursauter son partenaire qui venait probablement de perdre l'ouïe.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Il raccrocha en se frottant les oreilles. Il jeta un regard à sa partenaire en marmonnant.

- Je te l'avais bien dit.

Elle étouffa un petit rire en l'observant regagner sa place.

- Oui, c'est vrai que c'est surprenant, un soir d'Halloween.

- Moque-toi.

Le restant de la soirée passa tranquillement, et lorsque Gibbs fit irruption dans la pièce, Tony sursauta et prit son sac, visiblement prêt à partir pour une affaire. Au lieu de ça, son supérieur s'assit à son bureau et lança aux deux agents qui restaient :

- Vous pouvez y aller, vous deux.

Il reposa lentement son sac.

- Quoi ? Pas de nouvelle affaire ?

- Non, DiNozzo, mais j'ai pas mal d'idée pour te garder ici ce soir si tu veux.

- Non, ça ira, dit-il précipitamment en reprenant son sac pour rejoindre Ziva qui, elle, était déjà près de l'ascenseur.

Gibbs sourit en le voyant partir à grands pas rapides vers sa coéquipière.

-----

- Ziva, tu m'avais dit que tu étais quasiment prête…

- C'est le cas.

- Mais ça fait ¼ d'heure déjà.

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé d'arriver ¼ d'heure en avance, Tony.

- Pour que j'attende ?

- Non, parce que j'étais quasiment sûre que tu serais en retard.

- Et tu t'es trompée.

- Et je me suis trompée, répondit-elle en sortant de la salle de bain.

- Oui, mais…

Il s'interrompit en la voyant apparaître.

- Mais ?

- Mais… Ca valait le coup d'attendre.

Ses yeux étaient comme aimantés à elle, et il ne cessait de la fixer, et sans doute de la déshabiller du regard.

- Ziva, tu es… Absolument… Terrifiante.

- Oh, je prends ça comme un compliment. Merci. Abby m'a prêté quelques accessoires.

- Je vois ça, dit-il, complètement absorbé dans son observation.

Elle portait une courte robe de satin noir moulante qui ne révélait cependant que ce qu'il fallait avec des collants noirs et avait emprunté à Abby des grandes bottes montant au genou avec des talons à faire frémir n'importe quelle fashion-victim. Parées de divers accessoires noirs baroques, et faisait parfaitement illusion.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, dit-elle en l'observant avec attention.

Il était inévitablement déguisé en vampire, avec un costume sombre, agrémenté d'une cape au revers intérieur d'un rouge éclatant. Elle remarqua lorsqu'il revint enfin à la réalité avec un sourire qu'il avait même les canines pointues qui dépassaient.

- Vampire ?

- Dracula, pour vous servir, dit-il en faisant une révérence.

Elle sourit lorsqu'il lui tendit son bras, qu'elle prit pour se retenir en cas d'accident de talon…

Il frappa à la porte d'une luxueuse maison, et ne fut que légèrement surpris lorsqu'une fraise géante vint leur ouvrir en leur jetant une poignée de bonbons sur la tête et en hurlant d'un ton strident un « Joyeux Halloween, les jeunes !!! »

- Hey Adam !

- Tony ! Ca me fait plaisir de te voir ! Je croyais que tu ne venais pas. Ta tante Brenda m'a dit que u travaillerais sûrement.

- C'est ce que je pensais aussi jusqu'à y'a une heure.

- Formidable ! Entre donc ! Ouh, mais qui est cette resplendissante jeune femme que tu nous amènes là ?

- Pardon, je te présente Ziva, ma coéquipière.

- Enchanté, belle demoiselle.

- Moi de même, Adam, dit-elle en jetant un furtif regard à son partenaire qui lui-même la regardait, le regard brillant.

Elle avait bien fait de venir. Elle suivit Tony dans le hall d'entrée, et fut introduite dans le salon par le fameux Adam, légèrement maladroit dans son costume de fraise géant pour le moins encombrant.

- Tout le monde, je demande votre attention ! Nous avons ce soir la visite surprise de demandeurs de bonbons un peu spéciaux. Je vous présente donc Tony, mon cousin, et sa fiancée, Ziva.

- Ma _partenaire_, pas ma fiancée, Adam.

- Pardon, sa _partenaire_, corrigea-t-il en mettant l'accent sur le mot _partenaire_.

Tony fit un vague signe de la main aux autres invités, qu'il ne connaissait pas plus que ça. Puis, Adam invita les autres à continuer de s'amuser et le brouhaha reprit aussitôt. Une femme un peu rondelette s'approcha, vêtu d'une robe excentriquement dorée et d'un châle noir.

- Anthony !

- Tante Brenda ! Ca me fait plaisir de te voir, dit-il en se baissant pour l'embrasser. Elle devait bien mesurer une tête de moins que lui.

- Anthony, ce que tu es beau ! Tu me présentes ta partenaire ?

- Bien sûr, tante Brenda, je te présente Ziva. Ziva est ma collègue de travail, que j'ai forcé à venir avec moi parce qu'elle n'avait jamais participé à une vraie fête d'Halloween.

- Enchantée, dit Ziva en offrant à la tante de Tony son plus beau sourire.

- Moi également ! Alors comme ça vous travaillez avec Tony ?

Et elle commença à la questionner, à lui raconter de vieux souvenirs, tandis que Tony préféra s'éloigner pour ne pas entendre ce qui se disait sur lui. Il alla rejoindre d'autres cousins et des connaissances de sa famille, pour rattraper rapidement le temps passé.

Plus d'une heure plus tard, alors qu'il se servait un verre, il sentit une présence derrière lui qui n'était autre que Ziva.

- Ziva. Alors, je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec ma tante.

- Oui.

Il continua de l'observer, et ne put s'empêcher de se faire une nouvelle fois la même remarque qui lui trottait dans la tête. Elle était incroyablement sexy ce soir et il regrettait qu'elle ne soit _que_ sa collègue. Mais il chassa rapidement cette pensée de sa tête.

- J'ai appris un tas de choses sur toi, Tony.

- Ah oui ? Comme ?

Elle émit ce petit ricanement machiavélique qui lui était propre et détourna le regard.

- C'est une superbe maison que ton cousin a là.

- En fait, ce n'est pas la maison de mon cousin. C'est la maison de mon arrière-grand-père. Il avait acheté ce bout de terrain pour une bouchée de pain lorsqu'il a émigré aux Etats-Unis. Et de génération en génération, elle est arrivée aux mains de mon père. Qui est parti il y a quelques années en Floride et a donc laissé la maison à mon frère.

- Pas à toi ?

- Non, je dois dire que mon père et moi n'étions pas en très très bons termes.

- Ah, je vois.

- Tu vois quoi ?

- N'oublie pas que je t'ai profilé quand… Avant d'arriver au NCIS.

Elle avait soigneusement évité le nom d'Ari pour conserver l'esprit jovial de son collègue lors de la soirée. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien dans quel état ça le mettait.

Elle prit son bras dans un geste mécanique de couple, sans même s'en rendre compte, et continua de parler.

- Ca me fait plaisir que tu me parles un peu de ta famille.

- Si je n'avais pas voulu te parler de ma famille, je ne t'aurais pas invitée ici.

Elle sourit et l'attira à elle.

- Tu danses ?

- Bien sûr.

Il passa sa main autour de sa taille et elle frissonna. Décidément, cette proximité arrivait à la mettre à la fois agréablement à l'aise, mais également à provoquer en elle un insatiable désir pour son partenaire. En même temps, ils n'étaient pas dans des conditions quotidiennes et restrictives des règles qu'ils s'étaient silencieusement imposé dans le cadre professionnel et elle ne ressentait aucune gêne à passer le cap du simple flirt avec lui. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le simple contact de ses mains sur sa taille la firent frissonner une nouvelle fois.

Ils dansèrent au son d'une musique inconnue, mais terriblement entraînante. Non pas qu'elle donnait envie de se déhancher, mais personne ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver un partenaire pour danser sur cette chanson.

Ils dansèrent de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'une légère gêne d'origine inconnue s'emparent d'eux. Cette gêne aurait-elle pour nom '_retour à la réalité_' ?

- Je vais chercher à boire, tu veux quelque chose ?

Elle secoua la tête en souriant. Mais son sourire s'évanouit dès qu'il eut tourné le dos. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser d'_eux_. De leur relation. Ou plutôt de leur _non-_relation. Elle y pensait constamment, cela hantait ses nuits, et elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution miracle pour, soit cesser de penser à lui, soit entamer une discussion sérieuse à ce sujet avec lui. Le fait de se remettre à penser après quelques minutes où elle n'avait pensé à rien à part à combien il était bon se retrouver dans ses bras, lui procura une fulgurante et profonde sensation de chagrin. Elle décida de sortir prendre l'air.

Lorsque Tony se retourna, un verre en main, il ne trouva plus sa partenaire. Il balaya la salle du regard pour ne la trouver nulle part.

Il aperçut sa tante dans un coin de la pièce et alla la trouver.

- Brenda. Tu n'aurais pas vu Ziva, par hasard ?

- Si, elle vient de sortir. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, tout va bien. Du moins je crois. Je vais voir si elle a besoin de quelque chose.

Elle hocha la tête et observa son neveu sortir, l'air préoccupé par la soudaine « disparition » de son amie. Quelque chose clochait entre ces deux là, mais elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer quoi.

- Ziva ?

Il referma la porte derrière lui et étouffa ainsi la musique qui provenait de l'intérieur. Il passa le porche et la vit enfin, assise en bas des quelques marches du perron. Il descendit et passa pour se poster devant elle.

- Ziva, est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

- Pour un agent du Mossad, il y a des moments où tu sais très mal mentir, dit-il en ajoutant un sourire.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Je peux le voir.

Elle esquissa un sourire, et il s'assit auprès d'elle en lui proposant une gorgée de son verre.

- Non merci.

- Dis-moi.

Elle soupira et passa une main sur son visage.

- C'est rien.

- Rien qu'en disant ça, je sais que c'est quelque chose. Raconte.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, sans toutefois lever les yeux vers lui.

- Tu sais, je ne sais pas quoi penser de toi. En fait, de nous, de nos agissements l'un envers l'autre. Je ne sais pas quoi faire des sentiments qui se mélangent en moi, je… Je sais plus, Tony.

Il déglutit difficilement. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de révélation. Sentiments, quels sentiments ?

- Tu vois, on passe notre temps à se rejeter mutuellement. Et pourtant, j'ai réalisé quelque chose quand on a dansé ensemble tout à l'heure.

Il se tourna vers elle et elle leva finalement les yeux vers lui.

- Que je suis bien dans tes bras. Et que je ne suis pas prête à passer ma vie dans ceux de quelqu'un d'autre.

Ils s'observèrent pendant quelques secondes, et ne voyant aucune réaction sur le visage de son partenaire, elle se leva brusquement et fit quelques pas dans le jardin.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte encore ? Je suis encore assez stupide pour te dire ce genre de choses alors que je sais très bien comment tu vas réagir, je te connais, après tout ce temps. C'est n'importe quoi, ça ne rime à rien. Tu oublies ce que je viens de dire.

Il se leva à son tour, beaucoup plus paisiblement, et la rejoignit, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches pour les protéger de la fraîcheur de l'impitoyable soir d'Octobre. A moins qu'ils ne soient déjà en Novembre.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'entre nous ça pourrait marcher ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu crois qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose entre nous ? Je veux dire, quelque chose d'assez fort pour… Tu vois.

- Arrête, je ne veux pas que tu te forces à imaginer quelque chose qui n'existe pas pour te mettre à ma place et…

Il plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Toi arrête. Arrête de réfléchir. Arrête de penser pour moi. Si je dis ça, c'est pas pour te faire plaisir. Je dois bien admettre que j'y ai bien pensé de temps à autre, mais sans toutefois oser imaginer qu'entre nous, il pourrait y avoir plus que des blagues, des taquineries stupides et des sous-entendus purement sexuels.

- Osé ?

- J'ai assez souffert comme ça. S'il avait fallu que je me fasse encore des illusions à ton propos…

Sans même s'en rendre compte, ses mains avaient glissé de ses lèvres à ses épaules. Et toujours sans s'en rendre compte, elles glissaient le plus naturellement du monde jusqu'à sa taille, parfaitement dessinée par sa robe qu'il eut dit fabriquée rien que pour elle. Le contact avec la soie de sa robe lui faisait un effet fou, et la seule chose dont il avait envie à ce moment précis, c'était de goûter ses lèvres. Les déclarations avaient souvent cet effet-là.

Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent cette nuit-là. En fait, c'eut été n'importe quelle autre fille, la seule chose à laquelle il aurait pensé, ça aurait été de trouver le chemin le plus court pour rentrer chez lui faire découvrir son lit. Mais là, non. En effet, la seule chose dont il avait envie, c'était de s'allonger dans l'herbe à ses côtés et d'observer les étoiles de cette nuit parfaitement claire.

Il approcha son visage du sien et frôla ses lèvres des siennes. Il l'entendit retenir sa respiration, et finit par se dire qu'il n'y avait pas que lui qui ressentait cette pression qui promettait de disparaître s'ils s'abandonnaient à leurs désirs.

Il fit une nouvelle approche, et sentit un nœud au creux de son estomac, comme un adolescent qui s'apprêtait à partager son premier baiser. Il prit son joli visage à deux mains et apposa, plus fermement cette fois, ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Et à partir de ce moment-là, rien n'eut pu les séparer. Sauf...

La jeune israélienne se sépara soudainement de lui et murmura :

- Tony, tes dents s'il te plaît.

Il fronça les sourcils, puis se souvint des fausses dents qu'il avait appliquées dans sa mâchoire. Il les retira rapidement en souriant, puis s'empressa de reprendre les choses où ils les avaient laissées.

C'est finalement ce soir-là qu'il réalisa que jamais il ne pourrait plus se passer de sa main caressant ses cheveux, de ses lèvres d'une douceur incomparable, de leurs baisers fiévreux. Et il se rendit également compte que, plus tôt dans la soirée, il avait eut incroyablement raison. Le soir d'Halloween réserve bien des surprises...


	22. Si j'avais su

_Mes bien chers lecteurs, mes bien chères lectrices, pour vous remercier de l'enthousiasme dont vous avez fait preuve envers le 21ème OS du nom, je vous prie de bien vouloir accepter ce nouvel OS, peut-être un peu tristounet, mais ancien, et dont, à vrai dire, je ne me souvenais plus. Alors je me suis dit, tiens, pourquoi pas. Et le voilà qui se publie, et qui espère avec impatience recevoir vos plus belles reviews ! Au fait, qui suit la saison 6 ? Fabuleusissime, hein ? Manquerait juste une pointe de Tiva CONCRET, et elle serait parfaite... Sur ce, je vous laisse, en vous souhaitant, comme à l'accoutumée, une très bonne lecture et en solicitant discrètement quelques petites reviews de votre part, sans vouloir abuser... :$_

**

* * *

**

SI J'AVAIS SU

**- DiNozzo !**

**- Patron ?**

Le jeune agent répondit d'un ton aussi soumis et presque ironique que d'habitude, mais à y regarder de plus près, une ombre s'était imposée sur son visage, et elle n'était pas nouvelle. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que cela durait.

**- Dans mon bureau.**

Il ne répondit rien, mais suivit docilement Gibbs jusque dans l'ascenseur qui faisait occasionnellement office de salle de conférence.

Les portes coulissantes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur le jeune italien et son patron, tous deux silencieux. Alors que leur prison de métal entamait sa descente, Gibbs frappa le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence et tout s'éteignit. Le temps se suspendit, Tony n'osa pas relever le regard, tandis que les yeux d'acier de son supérieur le fixaient intensément.

**- Tony.**

Il ne releva pas la tête, le regard ancré dans le vide et l'esprit égaré dans quelque sombre pensées que devinait son patron.

**- DiNozzo !**

Cette fois il se reconnut et s'extirpa de ses pensées avec une pénibilité évidente.

**- Pourquoi n'es-tu toujours pas allé la voir ?**

A la lueur des lumières restantes, il vit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Il avait touché un point sensible, c'est exactement ce qu'il voulait tirer de lui.

**- Je peux pas, patron.**

**- Bien sûr que si, tu le peux. Tu as une voiture, et tu sais y aller.**

**- Je ne peux pas.**

**- Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ?**

**- C'est de ma faute si elle est là où elle est. **

**- Ce n'est pas de ta faute**, dit-il en égrenant les mots un à un.

**- Alors la faute à qui ? La faute à elle ? Patron, c'est à cause de moi. Je n'ai pas su faire mon job. D'ailleurs, dès qu'on a bouclé cette enquête et enfermé pour un long moment celui qui a fait ça, je te donnerai ma démission.**

**- Tu ne le feras pas.**

**- Tu ne me connais pas Gibbs…**

**- Tu ne le feras pas, car je te l'interdis. On va retrouver ce salopard, on va l'enfermer et on continuera _tous_ **_**ensemble**_** à boucler des assassins. Tu m'entends, DiNozzo. Je t'interdis de démissionner. **

**- Mais sans elle, rien ne sera plus pareil.**

**- Elle n'est pas morte, DiNozzo. Tu l'enterres déjà ? Elle a besoin de nous, elle a besoin de toi. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, c'est une battante, elle s'en sortira.**

**- Mais tu as bien entendu ce que…**

**- Ce qu'a dit le médecin, je m'en contrefous. On la connaît mieux que lui. Si toi tu n'y crois pas, comment veux-tu qu'elle y croit ? Où veux-tu qu'elle trouve sa force si ce n'est pas en toi ? Alors écoute-moi, tête de mule, tu vas retourner à ton bureau, tu vas prendre ta veste et tu vas aller à Bethesda la voir. Ça fait 15 jours qu'elle se bat sans toi. Ce n'est pas en restant enfermé ici que tu la sauveras, compris ? McGee et moi on s'occupe de l'enquête, toi, tu lui donnes le soutien dont elle a besoin depuis le début.**

L'agent senior frappa le crâne de son subalterne avec une force modérée et rappuya sur le bouton d'arrêt de l'ascenseur. Celui-ci se remit instantanément en marche.

**- Merci patron.**

Gibbs eut un léger sourire en coin, puis sortit de l'ascenseur dès que les portes se furent ouvertes.

Un long couloir blanc, au nuances répétitives, un numéro familier sur une porte uniforme, un néon grésillant au dessus de sa tête. Lugubre.

Il pousse la porte et se retrouve dans une pièce baignée dans le noir. Il ne distingue rien à première vue, mais il sait ce pour quoi il est là. Il hésite un instant et avance, la main toujours accrochée à la poignée comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Refermant la porte, il refoule les larmes brûlantes qui menacent à tout moment de dévaler ses joues. Puis il se retourne et avance à l'aveuglette, en attendant que ses pupilles se fassent à l'obscurité qui règne. Il sait qu'une chaise de plastique, si cruellement accueillante, l'attend près du lit. Il la repère et s'assoit les mains croisées sur ses jambes, ne sachant qu'en faire. Il observe le lit qui commence à se former dans ses yeux aveuglés. Et il commence à prendre conscience des bruits de machines qui envahissent la pièce. Un moniteur cardiaque dans un coin, un respirateur dans un autre et il sait pourquoi il est là. Pour l'empêcher de mourir, selon Gibbs ? Peut-il réellement… ? Il glisse sa main sur celle de la jeune femme et est presque surpris de n'avoir aucune réaction. Elle reste aussi inerte que si elle était morte, seule sa poitrine se soulève par intermittence, dernier signe de vie palpable en elle. L'ambiance fait froid dans le dos. Il fait entièrement noir, et seul un léger rayon de Lune, entravé par un nuage pénètre dans la pièce par le fin rideau clos.

Et lui, il est là, espérant stupidement pouvoir changer quelque chose à son destin, souhaitant bêtement avoir le pouvoir de la réanimer.

Mais où est donc passé le Tony infantile et cinéphile, macho et souriant ? Il est pourtant bien là, quelque part ? Mais non, ce n'est que l'ombre de lui-même, pantin du destin, marionnette de la vie, qui espère naïvement pouvoir changer le cours des choses.

Il caresse délicatement ses doigts et voudrait les sentir s'entremêler aux siens. Il voudrait l'embrasser, il voudrait la serrer tout contre lui. Mais il ne peut pas, et n'est même pas sûr de pouvoir un jour revoir un sourire étirer ses lèvres, ressentir la chaleur qui l'envahit lorsqu'elle plonge ses grands yeux bruns dans les siens.

Reste-t-il un espoir ?

Il soupire rauquement et murmure quelques mots d'une prière.

**- …Et à l'heure de notre mort.**

Il n'avait pas prié depuis au moins 15 ans. Il prend la main de sa coéquipière entre les deux siennes et dans un murmure quasi-inaudible continue de murmurer ce qui n'est plus une prière, mais plutôt un appel à la vie, un appel au soupçon d'espoir qui reste au fond d'elle.

**- J'ai besoin de toi… Est-ce que tu pourras un jour me pardonner de n'avoir pas été à la hauteur ? De n'avoir pas su assurer ma mission ? J'aurais du prendre ces balles. Telle était ma mission, Ziva. Je t'aime. Si tu savais. Si tu avais su. Si **_**j'avais**_** su t'aimer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. On aurait peut-être pu… Je suis désolé.**

Trois jours plus tard, les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent brusquement, la respiration entravée par le tube respiratoire, mais le regard emplit de larmes. Elle savait. Elle savait et ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse ; elle se savait sauvée.

Il releva les yeux vers elle, croisa son regard et les larmes dévalèrent enfin ses joues. Il avait finalement réussi.

* * *

_Je vous ferais bien du chantage, mais j'en ai pas la motiv'... A votre bon coeur :D_


	23. Le Destin N'existe Pas

_Tiens, tiens, tiens, devinez qui revient d'entre les morts ? Ouais, enfin, morts, c'est pas très joyeux, donc disons qui revient tout court, mais pas les mains vides ? Qui revient avec un petit OS écrit il y a bien longtemps, et qui a décidé, sous une impulsion soudaine et assez violente, je dois dire, de vous le faire partager ? Ben c'est moi =)  
C'est moi avec un OS pas très joyeux, mais je l'aime bien. (Vous connaissez maintenant mon goût pour le morbide...) Voilà ce que donne un moment de vilaine solitude, un jour de pluie... Je vous laisse découvrir._

* * *

**LE DESTIN N'EXISTE PAS**

Elle jeta son arme à terre en la faisant glisser vers eux sur le sol. Puis elle croisa ses mains derrière la tête.

- Maintenant, tu avances. Alors comme ça on veut jouer les supers-flics ?

Son visage demeura impassible, tandis qu'elle mettait lentement un pied devant l'autre et enchaînait les pas. A ce moment précis, elle eut été incapable de dire elle-même ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser. Elle savait bien que finirait comme ça un jour. Coincée entre 4 ou 5 canons d'armes. Là, c'était 4. Quelle différence cela pouvait bien faire ? Elle allait de toute façon finir transformée en passoire. Les morceaux de plomb pénétrant son corps, et le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, elle serait déjà morte. La dernière pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit lui apparut sous forme d'un visage, visage qu'elle connaissait tellement bien pour avoir tant aimé l'homme à qui il appartenait. C'est à cet instant précis qu'il apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte derrière les tireurs, qui n'avaient rien remarqué. Il fut instantanément suivi par Gibbs et McGee. Elle ferma les yeux pour retenir les larmes, et appréhender la douleur qui allait suivre. Un premier coup de feu, instantanément suivi par d'autres, qu'elle n'entendit pas tous, car elle était déjà morte. Elle n'entendit jamais son partenaire et son patron hurler son nom dans une parfaite synchronisation. Jamais elle ne vit les regards hurlant de douleur sur leurs visages. Jamais elle ne sut les larmes qui avaient été versées, la culpabilité, le chagrin, et l'alcool pour oublier la peine causée par une perte trop rapide.

Pas d'adieux, pas de comptes réglés. Pas d'aveux. Juste des regrets.

Et un corps étendu sur le béton glacial d'un entrepôt sans histoire. Des armes fumantes. Des regards avides de mort. Des sourires satisfaits de sadisme. Juste la mort peut rendre heureux ceux qui se plaisent à la donner. Sans chercher à comprendre ce qui se cachait derrière ces grands yeux sombres.

Puis un désir de vengeance, des balles qui fusent et la boucle est bouclée. Justice est faite. La vengeance est accomplie, dans un déchaînement de violence et de fureur envers ceux qui leur ont enlevé un être cher. Mais au fond, qu'est-ce que cela peut bien changer ? L'odeur de poudre, les cadavres pitoyables étendus par terre. Mais qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Est-elle revenue à la vie pour autant ? Non. Et jamais plus elle n'ouvrira les yeux. Pas plus parce que ses meurtriers ont perdu la vie.

Et il pleurera, il pleurera une vie qu'il n'a pu sauver. Il se blâmera lui-même, car il sait qu'il n'a personne d'autre à blâmer. Il sait pourtant parfaitement qu'il aurait pu arriver quelques secondes plus tôt et la sauver. Il le sait.

Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que le destin est terriblement indomptable et n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Que rien de ce qu'il aurait pu faire, dire, ou même manger n'aurait pu la sauver. C'était son destin.

* * *

_Court ? Oui, je sais. J'en ai 2-3 autres au placard si jamais vous êtes motivés... Est-ce que vous êtes motivés ? Je ne vous entends pas !_


End file.
